Stolen Son
by Elena7
Summary: Lucas grows up believing the rarely sober Keith Scott is his dad...until Keith reluctantly sends Karen's son back to Tree Hill to have a chance at life... with the help of his cold hearted father.
1. Streets

I'm Your Son, Too- the story is going to take a temporary hiatus...thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews...it means a lot...i have a new idea that i want to try...but i don't know how it will pan out, so i'm not going to write IYST off...but for now, it will be a little while 'cause i'm working on 'stolen son'...doesn't it sound tacky? lol thanks for reading and ;) 

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

:Intro:  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I

The streets were dark and empty...long, glistening stretches of asphalt... lights shivering in their puddled reflections.

The tall blond slipped past silent shadows. Polish bakery, gutted swap shop. The paint peeled remains of a thrift store. He knew them all in the dark.

Yellow, red.

Stepping off the curb. Balmy summer wind tugging at one's clothing. Faint squish of wet sneakers. A dog barked somewhere, in the distance.

This was home.

For better or worse.

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

He was late. Not that it was a particularly unusual occurence. His dad would scream a lot. Throw something at him; he could outrun the man unless he was cold sober.

It started to rain again, in earnest. A faded hoodie didn't do much to stop the damp wetness seeping through.

"Hey, kid. What you got?"

He knew enough to keep his eyes averted. The icy mask slipped over his features, sang-froid as natural as breathing.

Home again.

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

Keith Scott barely tore his hollow eyed gaze from the television program.

"What were you doing out so late?"

The boy didn't answer; typically he didn't. No accusations, either. He'd given up on those years ago.

"Lucas!"

"What does it matter? I'm back now."

The blond peeled out of his sodden shirt, tossing it aside.

"You're soaking wet." Keith's eyes roamed over the lithe form, unhappy.

"It's raining."

"I didn't get the things for supper. You'll have to do it on the way home from school tomorrow."

Daring Lucas to complain; the bottle in Keith's hand tilted alarmingly.

"Sure. Right after."

Letting the refrigerator door shut. There was a package of crackers by the sink.

Lucas ducked into his room, sinking onto the mattress. Comic book cutouts stared down at him, yellowed around the edges. He'd pasted them over every imperfection on the uneven walls. Faded, they still lent something...maybe just memories of an innocent childhood.

But now that was tarnished, same as Superman taking flight above his bed.

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

He was drunk, but not drunk enough. Keith Scott tipped the glass; dry . He'd forgotten to mention that the grocery money was already spent.

He'd had no intention of wasting it all on beer. There wasn't any cereal that morning, and he didn't want Luke going to school again without breakfast. Heaven knows, the kid had trouble enough.

But painful as the memory was, being sober hurt far worse.

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

Rain drummed against the roof, soothing in it's very monotony. Lucas lie on his stomach, flipping through a tattered album. The album he'd taken from under his dad's bed years ago.

It was full of photos, pictures of the past, he guessed. Luke knew Keith would hit him if he'd ever noticed it was missing. Sometimes Lucas would tuck it under his pillow. But he didn't do that very often anymore. That was when he'd cried himself to sleep, wondering who his mother was, why he didn't have one.

Most of the snapshots were of a pretty dark haired woman-girl, really-with a mischievous smile and large dark eyes. Lucas always imagined that she was his mom. The faded inscription read, simply, 'Karen.' That was all. He'd turned the pages inside out, trying to find clues.

Luke traced the side of her face with a gentle thumb. She must have been his mother. There were pictures that included Keith; the later ones showed her obvious pregnancy. That is where she started smiling less and less.

XLXUXCXAXSXNXAXTXHXAXNXDXAXNX

"Sleep well?"

The blond barely nodded, marking down the last of his writing assignment. Keith observed the hard line of his son's mouth, realizing, with a pang of regret, how suddenly it had appeared. The shading around his blue eyes wasn't a recent event. Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him smile.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't at my best."

"Sure."

In a rare gesture, Keith tilted Lucas' face up."You okay?"

"Ya."

"What are you working on? Luke, you shouldn't put everything off.You'll never get anywhere." Like me.

Bent golden head. He'd always been studious.

The thought was laced with guilt. Maybe he hadn't done right by her son. Maybe he'd been wrong all along. He'd just felt it was his duty, the only way to help repay her. For what he'd done.

Shaking the memory aside, Keith nudged Luke's shoulder.

"You're going to be late."

"I'll run."

"Don't be coming home after dark. You know, I worry...it's not safe."

"I'm used to it." As if that made it okay.

"You stand out, Lucas."

"Dad."

God knows, he'd fretted like an old woman about the way everyone looked at his son. Halo of light hair, innocent cherubic features. It was almost as if motherless children had something written into their DNA. Keith himself could hardly resist those solemn blue eyes, the wistful turn of his lips.

"I'll make dinner tonight."

"That'd be nice." Noncomittal. Lucas bagged his books, silently tugging the zipper shut.

Keith always promised him the moon.

There was no need; he just wanted a dad.

Keith hesitated uncertainly."See you tonight, then."

"Sure."

The opportunity lost, Keith followed his son with blurred vision. Tucked twitching hands into the waistband of his jeans. Keith desperately hoped Luke wouldn't hate him for what he was planning to do. But if he didn't, he was going to hate himself.

Well, even more than he already did.

The phone felt as cold and foreign as the voice that answered.

"Dan Scott."

"Hey, little brother." -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I apologizing if this story line or name has already been written...i was unaware of any


	2. Tree Hill Relatives

First off, I'd like to say thank you to the reviewers-whenever you start a new story, it's hard (for me) to get into stride, and equally hard to know if anyone's even interested in reading it (or just me). So thank you again, and here is a smile for you: ( : 

:One:  
--------------------------------------------I

The smell assaulted him even before slipping the key into the lock. Lucas paused, hand froze in mid air, as the door swung open to greet him.

"Hey, home early. I appreciate it, Luke."

He could barely eek out a response, the book bag falling limply to lie on damp cement.

"Watch out."

Keith bent to retrieve it, the smile plastered across his face too bright. Too big.

A spiraling sensation overtook Lucas' stomach. The sinking feeling was so real he latched onto the door frame, fingers digging into pulpy wood. He was afraid he might drown altogether.

"Come on in." Keith slung the school supplies onto the carpet and swiveled about.

"You look sick. What's the problem? You not feeling very well?"

"I-I'm okay." Luke's fingers started to ache. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" His dad was sniffing something ladled out of a battered pot.

"Yes." Drawing the word out.

"Nothing's wrong, Luke. I decided to make dinner. Didn't I mention it to you this morning?"

The blond just stared back, unwilling to state the obvious, no less perturbed.

Keith was tempted to reach over, wipe the frown from Lucas' forehead, tousle his hair. Just like he used to.

Once upon a time.

But there it was, staring him in the face. Once upon a time.

"I know, but I came through. I don't want your only memories of me to be sitting on that couch with a can of booze."

Short laugh.

"It's not the only thing I remember." His son's voice was both wary and gentle. A high-strung animal, close to bolting.

"Well, sure is anymore."

Luke sucked in his lower lip.

"Um, why did you say memories? You're not-not sick, or anything?"

"No! No. I'm fine. Sit down." Keith gestured toward the nearest chair.

The soup was good; a thick, salty stew that stuck in Luke's throat, nonetheless. Keith kept glancing at him, staring so intently it made his son uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat, Lucas traced the familiar patterns of chips and scarring on the table top.

"I want to know what's going on here, dad. I have a right to know." Focusing on the little knot that looked like a rabbit.

"I suppose you do. I know I'm the parent, but you take charge most of the time. Which makes what I have to say even harder. You're not going to like this, Luke. Not at all."

Keith steepled his fingers.

"There are a lot of things I haven't-told you about your past. I'm not going to start now. But you deserve better. I've always known it. I just tried to fool myself into thinking this could all work out."

"What are you saying?" The tremble in Lucas' voice wasn't entirely anticipation.

"That, as much as I've enjoyed it, your time with me is almost finished."

If Keith expected an answer to that statement, none was forthcoming. Luke refused to meet his eyes, the drone of the wall clock ticking on in silence. Counting seconds. The precious few Keith had left.

"What I mean is, you can't stay here with me. It's time you got by on your own."

"You're throwing me out?"

"No, no, it's not like that. Luke. Lucas! Look at me. You weren't meant for this. You could be anything you choose. It's not fair to you, taking care of an old drunk... when you should be thinking about your future."

"This is my future. You are."

"No, I'm not. This is your past, only as important as you make it...and it's a dang better life looked back on. I don't care-"

Keith's grip bit into Lucas' wrist, keeping him there.

"I don't care how much you hate it. I care if you hate me, but it's time I stopped thinking about what I want."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not."

"You have to!"

Bright blue eyes, swimming with unshed tears. The crushed look settling over Lucas' features almost broke his father's heart. He couldn't remember when the boy had last cried. At least, in front of him.

"I already arranged everything. You're going to stay with-family, in Tree Hill."

Keith laid his last card on the table. He knew there was no possible way he could pack Lucas off without it.

"Where your mother came from."

X

He thought he was going to be sick. In fact, he still might. The cold edge of the sink bit into Lucas' skin, hard and unyielding. Keith called to him again, softly through the bolted door.

He thought he'd been tough. Street kid. He could handle anything. Oh, he'd been so wrong.

For the first time in months, there was actually a dinner waiting. Keith, sober, allowing his tightly buried feelings above ground. And this was why.

The bathroom was chilly, compared to the rest of the house. Luke curled into a miserable ball, scrunching onto the flattened throw rug.

There'd been no time. It was like being punched in the stomach, but by the person closest to you. Luke drew in ragged mouthfuls, holding his breath. Too long. Even if he'd had the desire, his lungs gasped for air instinctively. Kicked the wall. Even his own body betrayed him.

X

"Yes, it's me. Listen-" Keith held the phone close to his cheek, keeping watch on the bathroom door. "Listen. I know, but you have to listen to me. Promise. Promise me I won't regret this."

The hard answer, bitten out. "You don't have much of a choice."

X

Dan Scott pulled up to the shabby building. 4321 staggered across the front in flaking, wooden numbers. Briefly consulting the card in his hand, he laughed. So, this was it. The place his brother called home.

Sneer of distaste. No wonder big brother kept himself buried all these years. Keith was living in shame. Dan had barely thrown his leg out the car door when the object of his thoughts stepped outside.

"Dan."

"Keith."

There were touches of silver in the brown hair. Deep lines under heavily lidded eyes. Keith looked like he hadn't slept well for weeks. Perhaps he hadn't. Guilt was gnawing at him like a disease. And the way big brother squinted in the sunlight-it was almost hysterical. If he hadn't been a reflection on all of the Scott's; stigma to be avoided.

"Where's the kid? I've got a meeting to make."

"Don't-don't you want to know anything?"

"I'm not sure, Keith. What should I know? Beside the fact you ran off with the woman I loved and let her-"

Luke's abrupt arrival on the scene broke the accusation, mid stride.

"So, that's him."

"This is Lucas." Keith tried to smooth things over. He touched the blond's arm reassuringly.

"So. Karen's kid. Big boy now, all grown up. You know what a favor I'm doing you, Keith? Taking your brat after all these years. Without one word. Not a single message."

"Take care of him." It was more than a plea.

"I'd do it for Karen, no matter what you've done to this family." Dan slid his sunglasses on. "Just remember our agreement-it can't be undone."

"He's all yours." No belying the huskiness in that tone. Lucas felt himself gripped in a hug that threatened to split him apart.

"I'm coming back, dad."

"Get in the car, Luke. Call me sometimes-I'd like to hear your voice...boring around here without it."

"I'll call every day."

"You'll be busy. Doing important things." Keith raised his hand in a salute of farewell.

"I promise." Lucas' gaze was clear, unwavering. Pinning Keith with it's intensity. "You be awake to pick up."

"I'll sure try."

The darker haired Scott stuck his head out the window. "See you," impatiently.

Luke woodenly walked around the vehicle, slipped into the passenger seat. He twisted about, hoping for a last glimpse, but Keith had disappeared inside.

Loneliness welled up, a dull ache in his chest. The unfamiliar smell of his uncle's car. Creased business suit. Red leather pressing into Lucas' back.

Dan cast a single look across the console, then started a lengthy conversation with some woman on his cell.

Lucas' strained features were already emblazoned in his mind. Karen's son. The long fingers gripping the seat rest, stiff and white knuckled.

X

Not good at events; will straighten out now that I've established the plot.  
Goodnight! ( :


	3. A Subtle Darkening

Thank you all so much for the reviews!It's a slow build up, I know. But I promise drama and more drama...sadly, my favorite story theme... ( ;

:Two:

Dan tossed his empty candy wrapper out the window, restless and impatient with the long drive. Beside him, Lucas was sound asleep, head resting against the seat back. He'd not said one word since they'd started the journey, over a hundred miles back. Hundred and twenty. Dan flicked his finger against the odometer. Waste of gasoline, all for a brother who meant nothing to him. More than nothing. Even the hatred had burnt down, through the years.

Thief.

There was nothing good on the radio. He cast a cursory glance over Luke's sleeping form, the drawn expression not quite erased by slumber.

Tough kid.

Maybe he wasn't all Keith.

It would be easier to treat Lucas the way he deserved to be treated-son of the relative who took everything away from him-if there weren't any traces of Karen to remind him...of her.

So far, the stubborn silence hadn't convinced him otherwise.

Such a fool. Keith had betrayed him, then disappeared for sixteen years. Now he expected to hand over his most precious possession, and let Dan bring Luke up like a son.

Second son. Dan already had a child-and Nate was his, pure his and Deb's. They were a family now. Despite Keith's best intentions, Dan was happy.

The kid's clothes were rough-same as big brother's. Worn and threadbare, Salvation Army stock. At least he was clean. Keith hadn't been quite shiny pink. The memory made Dan chuckle, a low, unpleasant sound. Yes, fate had a way of sneaking up, sooner or later. He wondered how the kids in Tree Hill were going to deal with his nephew-but he really already knew the answer. The town was small, there was no skimming the truth. It'd be hours before every single resident knew who Lucas was. Remembered the story, so many years ago, that had tongue's wagging for months.

X

"What-" Lucas reacted to the hard shake, blinking confusedly at the rest area.

"Stopping for some food. Do you want a hamburger?"

It must be taking a moment to place his surroundings; the blond straightened in his seat, not quite making eye contact.

"No, thanks."

"Don't you know what a hamburger is? I mean, they do have those in trash cans."

Lucas appeared confused. He didn't know if Dan's bate was malicious or in plain fun.

"They have them in restaurants, too."

"Very good. Come on."

Uncomfortable as the situation was, Luke understood there was no point in antagonizing an uncle that seemed even more unhappy with the arrangement.

He uncurled his legs, stiff in the narrow confines, running fingers through the hair across his forehead. He needed a haircut.

Dan strode toward the gaudily lit diner, his nephew a close second. He'd grab some food, and they could use the rest rooms.

Three hamburgers later, Dan studied the French fries the blond was idly dragging across his plate.

"You going to eat, or do we have to stay all night?"

"Sorry."

"Finish up."

"I'm not really hungry."

"That's hard to see. Go wait by the car, I'm going to pay for this."

Lucas got up soundlessly, chin ducked low. The quiet obedience gave Dan a quick moment's pleasure. If he'd spoken to Nate like that, it would be fifteen minutes before they even got back on the road.

Well, looks like Lucas was proving to be Keith's son, after all. Big brother never had been one to stand his ground. Except when it was for the wrong reason.

X

Luke shifted for perhaps the third time, still staring soundlessly into the night. Stars glittered like broken glass, no matter which direction they turned. If it was cold and silent outside the car, there was no difference within.

No mistaking Dan's obvious contempt for this branch of Scott's. He didn't even bother asking Lucas a single question. The thought kept spinning through his mind, why? Why would Keith ship him off to relatives who disliked him. Dan didn't even bother masking the fact.

"So." Dan's voice. "What version of the story have you heard?"

Luke caught the darker meaning in his uncle's not-so-subtle tone.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Playing dumb never earned anyone points with me."

"I don't." Luke's mouth thinned.

"You're trying to make me believe that Keith never told you a thing about your family?"

Lucas was embarrassed to admit that this total stranger knew more about his past than he did.

"I take it he didn't. That's unbelievable."

"If he thought I'd needed to know, he would have told me."

"Oh, you're just as interested as I am. You've probably been asking him for years."

Lucas shrugged, uncomfortable at how touchy this subject was becoming. How close to the truth, he daren't admit.

"Well, well."

And that was all. As soon as he realized hashing over events surrounding Lucas' birth wouldn't be upsetting, he just left it. Dan knew Lucas would worry over it, the answers practically at his fingertips.

Staring at the straight line of his uncle's profile, the second question took Lucas by surprise.

"Did you inherit Karen's condition?"

Luke's eyes showed their bewilderment. He hadn't even known Karen WAS his mom-at least, not for sure.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about."

Lucas didn't bother responding. He was tiring of this man's games.

"Your mother was mentally unstable."

X

Lucas couldn't hide his reaction to the coldly uttered words. "Your mom was crazy." He drew a deep breath, unwilling to let it go.

X

"Not that she was some raving lunatic. Her condition was more delicate; just a subtle shading, a darkness. It meant that she was suicidal. All of her life; her aunt was, too. The meds did a lot, but there were still down days. Times that grew pretty bad."

It was so quiet, Luke could hear plainly the wet hush of damp asphalt spinning beneath him.

"I wondered if you had the disorder."

The words seemed to push past the webs cloaking his mind.

"No. At least, I never even knew about it."

"You taking anything?"

Lucas stared dumbly back.

"I'm not on any pills-"

"Prescriptions. Do you have any prescriptions?"

"No."

X

"Hey, Luke. Doc sent more of these over. Don't forget to take them"  
"I feel just fine. I don't get sick to my stomach any more"  
"Well, that's because you're on these. You know there's a problem, got it from your old man."

X

Lucas seemed frozen, the recollection surfacing through years of unimportant memories. His fist clutched the shake container, crushing it dumbly.

"Whoa!" Dan grabbed the wheel one handed, reaching across Luke's lap to rescue the drink. "Watch the car!"

"You can't just do that! You can't just-" Lucas ineffectively pressed on the door handle, fumbling for an escape.

"Settle down. Hey! Easy. You don't even know if-"

"Yes, I do."

"There's still no reason to go skydiving. Sit back and shut up."

The blond sank back, stiff and unyielding.

"I'm sorry I told you like that."

"No, you're not. You wanted to make me feel-"

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I guess it's true."

"That's why my dad never told me. About her." Lucas' voice was barely audible, strangely gentle. Long missing pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together. At last.

"I'd be upset."

Luke's manner had shifted, now strangely mature.

"I'm upset with you, not with my dad."

X


	4. Bologna

Thank you all for the replies! They were very encouraging and generally uplifting, lol ( : I really appreciate every one of you bothering to read my story and for leaving feedback. ( :...I'm getting to the real drama... slow, I know...but I hope this is a long story and I want to build up the plot properly. ) : ...oh, and charming30821, thanks for the double reviewing. You support me everywhere! lol 

:Three:

This was Tree Hill.

The car pulled up to the crosswalk; teens straggled by in noisy groups. The shops, all clean and open for business. It seemed like a nice enough place. Classy.

Luke felt his uncle studying him, careful to school his features into a mold of indifference. In reality, Luke's heart was beating so hard it made him breathless.

"Have to stop by the dealership." Dan smiled, amused with the the blond's wide eyed perusal.

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well, give it a chance. After all, you probably won't be miserable a hundred percent of the time."

That got a glare in response.

X

Deb rose from her knees, brushing dirt grime aside. Dan was back, a slender young man in tow. Physically, he didn't bear much resemblance to her brother in law. The eyes reminded her of someone-

Dan placed a hand in the small of the boy's back, pushing him forward.

"This is your Aunt Deborah."

"Hi." Lucas regarded her with an uncertain smile. It made Deb wonder what Lucas' other reception had been, judging from the way he greeted her.

"Hello, Lucas. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

"I suppose you want to see where you'll be staying." Give him a chance to compose himself.

"That'd be nice."

"Okay then. Dan, grab those other things, I'll show Lucas around."

"Luke. You can call me Luke."

"And I'm Deb. Seems strange for you to be saying aunt, anyways...I mean, we've never even met before."

Luke followed her up the stairs, a lone suitcase in one hand. It was probably the same one that Keith had packed that night, so many years ago...when Karen disappeared. Sunlight splashed through the wide windows, accenting the gold in Lucas' hair. It was really quite engaging, the way he reacted toward her. Almost like he'd not been around women very much.

Deb idly wondered if Keith had stayed single, even after...

"This is mine?"

Lucas was taking in the comfortable space, larger than his living room back home. It was clean, and almost everything had a hardly used look to it. As if this room had never been lived in.

"Nathan will be around after you've freshened up. You can change your clothes in the bathroom across the hall."

"I appreciate it."

"We eat in half an hour."

X

Lucas sank on the corner of the massive fourposter. He wondered if some of the furniture were antiques. He'd have to be careful not to scuff anything. And the rug-the curtains, the walls. Everything was so white, he almost didn't want to touch it. Sure, he'd scrubbed up the floors some, but Keith didn't really care how grungy things got.

Luke tried smiling at the thought, but an ache in his throat choked him.

What would Keith do without him? He was the only person his dad had.

Probably dead drunk.

Or maybe not. Staring at the blank television screen. Not much to live for.

X

"Lucas, get out here. I want you to meet your cousin."

Luke began stuffing clothes into dresser drawers, wondering how long Dan had been standing outside his door.

"I'm almost through."

"You mean you've hardly started. Lucas, brooding about your dad isn't going to make your stay any easier. As long as you're living in my house, I don't want to hear his name."

"What?"

Dan shifted against the frame, leveling his nephew with a cold stare.

"Keith. We don't bring him up at the dinner table. We don't talk about him, he doesn't exist."

"He exists to me. He's my father."

"Please. He did such a great job, bringing you up." Dan took Lucas' shirt between his fingers.

"Where'd you get this? Off the back of some kid like Nate when he didn't want it anymore?"

"Lots of people wear second hand clothes. Half the kids in my school-"

"Ah. But this isn't home, Luke. This is Tree Hill."

"I know."

"Well, know this: I don't want to have this conversation with you again."

Dan turned on his heel, languid in the security of his surroundings. Lucas' voice brought him up short.

"What did you get from him?"

"Lucas, I'm surprised at you."

"I'm not stupid, Dan."

"What went on between your dad and I, as brothers, is none of your business."

"I don't want to feel like a charity case."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"I didn't take you for the donating type."

Dan almost laughed. Letting Luke know the barb merely amused him.

"Maybe you got something from me after all. Just don't get in over your head. We swim pretty deep over here."

X

Nathan didn't show at dinner, or anytime immediately afterward.

To top that, the meal was strange, Luke merely picking at his food. Dan kept locking eyes over the plates, smiling in a way that made Luke's skin crawl.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm sorry." Luke pushed his dish back. "Dan stopped and picked up some hamburgers a couple of hours ago."

"And you didn't touch yours. Eat what's put in front of you. You'll get used to it, given a little time." Dan waved a fork.

"You have to understand, Deb, Luke isn't used to surroundings like these. He's a little uncomfortable, probably afraid he'll break something."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll fit right in." Deb threw her husband a worried glance. "Did you like your bedroom, Luke?"

"It's really nice."

"The bed's large." Dan took a sip of wine. "You and Keith share one back home?"

"Actually." Lucas replaced his cup with painstaking precision. "Dad usually slept on the couch. But I had my own room. Well, not counting the rats."

"Oh, I'm sure it was nice." Deb touched her nephew's arm. "You'll have to tell me all about your old neighborhood."

"Go ahead. Deb enjoys cop and robber stories."

"Dan, I wish you'd let Lucas eat his dinner."

"He said he's not hungry. If he's too good to refuse what my wife cooked for him, he could at least stay until the meal's finished."

Deb bit her lip. "Luke? You don't like steak?"

"Come on. It's really quite good. Can't beat bologna sandwiches, but still good."

"I think I should leave. Excuse me."

Lucas dropped his linen napkin, forcing himself to walk slowly into the adjoining room. From there, he found his way outside, no destination in mind. Just wanting to get away.

Dan's voice floated clearly onto the lawn, carried by a gentle breeze. Luke hadn't realized his aimless wandering took him just under the dining room windows.

"I won't have rudeness in my house."

"He's had a long day, he's upset."

"Luke can take it."

"Is this because of Karen? Is this all because of Karen? I'm your wife, Dan. Your wife."

"She was supposed to be mine. Mine, first, before you, before Keith."

"And if she had been. If Karen had stayed and married you, just like you planned, then Lucas would be yours. He'd be your son."

"But he's not. He's Keith's."

"Lucas is half Karen."

"That's not enough."

"I think you hate him."

There was no response. Luke strained to hear, pressing into prickly shrubbery. He'd been holding his breath, unable to let it go.

"If you do, then why did you bring him here? Just to ridicule and make him suffer for something he had nothing to do with?"

"You're wrong. Lucas is all big brother has. I couldn't very well do anything to Keith he hasn't already done to himself. But through Lucas, anything's possible."

"Why did you agree to this? Don't tell me it was all revenge, because I might hate you."

"Something more, perhaps. Don't you have any dessert? I swear, we should hire a cook."

X

There couldn't be any more he possibly needed to hear. Then he'd been right all along. The wind ruffling Luke's clothes had taken on an icy quality. He only wanted to go back. Back to the place where he belonged.

Since that wasn't currently an option- he didn't even have enough money for bus fare-Lucas struggled to remain calm. Put as much distance between Dan and himself as possible.

There was a basket ball lying, partially concealed, in the bushes. Luke bent to retrieve it, content to work some of his frustration out on it.

The ball felt good in his hands. The sharp impact against his fingers. He curved his arm, leaning forward slightly, letting it fly. Clean shot. And another.

Sweat sculpted the light hair to his forehead, soaking through the thin tee. It felt so right. He shook his hair back, drawing in lungfuls of crisp evening air. Maybe he'd have a chance at the team in Tree Hill. An outlet to deal with Dan. And Nathan, whoever he was. Luke was afraid Dan's obvious animosity couldn't help but leak between the cousin's relationship. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to be left alone.

X

A silent figure watched Lucas play from the confines of the garage. Ensconced in the dusky interior, Dan Scott followed his nephew's furious battle against the basket. The grim line of his lips seemed to grow harder with each passing second.

X

He was done in. All out. The anger and confusion drained, replaced with complete exhaustion. Lucas wiped an arm across his eyes, dropping onto the carefully manicured lawn. A laugh escaped him. It was far different from practicing on the uneven sidewalk at home. Trying not to hit Mrs. Miller's window or the scraggly flower beds next door. He turned the rough ball around, trying to imagine the boy, his age, playing here. Living in this house...

"So, you're Lucas."

X


	5. Let Them Eat Cake

Smiles to all and to all a smile! Thank you for the reviews! They keep me writing ( ; shallow, but true.I want to send a special smile to each of you, and thanks for the extremely complimentary reviews! mizunderstood writer, ( : to you. I wanted to add that I'm not quite sure when I'll update IYST...I'm so glad you like it 

:Four:

"Hey."

Luke untangled himself, proffering a hand."You must be Nate."

"That's Nathan to you."

"Okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing a little ball." Lucas brushed clinging earth from the knees of his jeans.

"Oh. So you're into basketball?"

"A little."

"Any good?"

"I'm up for some one on one."

"Maybe later." Nathan casually took in his blond cousin's appearance, not missing a single detail.

"So your dad's a drunk. That why you're staying with us?"

"No."

"I heard otherwise." A small smile crept over the other boy's face.

"Well, I guess you heard wrong." Lucas turned his head, just slightly, to the point Nate was fixing his gaze upon. He made out Dan's shape within the shadow filled garage.

"Dan aside, maybe we can get to know each other."

Nathan swept the ball from Lucas' grasp. "Meaning?"

Luke's eyes were friendly, but wary. A slight frown marked his forehead.

"You give me a chance here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really. Then you weren't aware the only reason your dad took me in was out of revenge?"

"That's crap." Nathan tossed the ball from hand to hand, trying to appear bored, and failing.

"You're really not very good at this." Luke shook his head, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Whatever. I can kick your ."

"Nate, let's try and make the best of this. Who knows, we might actually be good for each other."

"Ya, and what could you bring to the table? I mean, it's not like you've ever been anywhere."

"There's lots of things I could show you."

"Right. What'd you do on Friday nights, throw rocks at cars?"

"Actually, we'd usually take a spin. I can start anything. Three minutes flat."

"So you stole rich people's cars for joyrides?"

"Not exactly."

"I don't think I'd be that interested in your life of crime. But thanks, anyways."

Luke laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

Nathan didn't bother returning the goodbye, muttering instead,"Don't count on it."

X

Dan watched his son ambling aimlessly toward the house, waiting until he'd disappeared inside. He approached Lucas silently, just as the blond was pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"Well, well."

Luke struggled to get his arms through the twisted sleeves.

"Been poking around, I see. You're truly a son of Keith's."

The color in his nephew's face wasn't all from exertion. Lucas pulled the shirt down, something hard sparkling amidst the innocent blue of his eyes.

Dan grew irritated just looking at him. It was difficult to tease and insult some one who rarely answered back. What he didn't realize was a single child growing up around one drunken parent didn't have much opportunity for gab. There really wasn't any one to talk to.

"So you left the table to eavesdrop."

"That wasn't my intention."

"And yet you stick to the morals routine."

"I'm sorry I overhead Deb; I didn't mean to insult her. But I'm glad I found out how you feel toward me. I should have guessed."

"Trying to believe there's always some good with the bad?"

"I don't know if that's entirely possible." The blond tilted his head, avoiding the worst of the falling sun's glare.

"You may be right, for once."

"I hope I'm not."

This kid was unreal. The look he tendered Dan was guarded, yet tentative.

There were weak spots in that indifferent facade. So, things might very well work out after all.

"I took you in, Luke, but not out of pity. You'll give me a means to certain things I want. I'm not, as you said, a particularly generous sort of man."

"Maybe I was wrong."

Dan shifted impatiently. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable, the hopeful light on his nephew's face sticking.

"Get inside. Deb wants to talk to to you."

Something about that nephew got under his skin.

Just like kicking a dog that didn't bite back. Where was the fun in that?

The older Scott studied his brother's son heading toward the house. An easy walk-sure of himself. Luke hesitated, casting a small smile back before ducking out of sight.

X

The rooms were cool, silent save the various creaks and ticking clocks. A grandfather donged the evening hour, startling Lucas from his reverie. He paused to trace the slender golden hands with a finger. It looked antique. There wasn't any date on the hand painted face.

"You like that?"

Deb.

Startled, but not embarrassed. His aunt wouldn't use the opportunity to mock his less than affluent upbringing.

"That was my father's clock."

"It looks like it's seen a lot."

"It has. Too much, I'm afraid." Deb caught the subtle shift in her nephew's manner.

"I'm sorry for the things Dan was saying. I know you didn't mean to be rude."

"It's just-" Luke stared into space, trying to collect himself.

"It's been so strange, you know? Everything happened so quick. I didn't even know Dan existed until yesterday, and now I'm living under the same roof."

"I understand, it's difficult. That's why I wasn't concerned about the dinner. I figured you could use some time alone."

"Thanks." Lucas awkwardly shuffled his feet.

Deb held out her arms, pulling the blond's stiff body toward her. The arms that encircled him hugged Lucas gently. In a way he'd never been held before.

"That's probably how mom's feel," he thought silently.

Deb laughed, pushing him at arm's length. "Luke-there's something that really reminds me of - I don't know. You just -well, forget it.. It's what women do, dissect their relatives. I'm sure you have a lot of Karen in you."

"I don't mind." Lucas' lips curved upward. "I've never been dissected before."

"Well, you'll get your share. Nate just loves me fussing over him."

Luke privately wondered how anyone could find it irritating.

"Mom."

Nathan's voice. Dressed in a rumpled polo shirt, slab of cake in one hand. He eyed the two of them sharply, moving by with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"I'd be careful around him. I don't like it when guys talk about you that way."

"What way?"

"You know, just saying you're hot and stuff." Nate innocently took a taste of frosting.

"What?" Deb shot Luke a look that sent the blood rushing to his cheeks. She stepped backward, against the clock.

"I didn't-" the right words wouldn't come. Lucas wasn't sure how to act around mother's, much less irate ones.

"You were talking about my mom." Nathan rolled his eyes. "She was really good looking for her age. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I don't want you all over her. You just got here, man. We don't even know you."

Luke clenched his fingers into fists, nails digging through his palms. He barely felt it.

"You're lying."

"Five minutes ago. I-"

"No, wait-it's my fault." Deb cut her son short with a gesture.

"I was foolish enough to think you were a nice boy, coming from your background. I guess I was wrong."

"But I didn't-" Lucas' voice sounded strange.

"You can drop the act. It won't work twice."

"I didn't say any of that, I swear."

The dark haired cousin licked his thumb. "Leave her alone, alright? You've done enough."

He stepped in front of Luke, almost touching. An exasperated smile, blandly eating cake.

Lucas shoved him, but his cousin reciprocated just as easily.

"Stay away from my mom."

"You tell her you're a liar."

"You're really sad, you know that?"

"To think I ever thought we'd be real cousins. Friends."

The boys were both shoving against each other, silently struggling for an invisible line. Muscles around Lucas' jaw twitched, gaze turning brittle.

"I told you to shut up. Your problem, man." Sweat stood out on the Nathan's brow. A smile plastered his skin like marble.

"Break it up. Now!"

Deb took Nate's shoulder, dragging him off Lucas. Her nephew jerked his arm away, still breathing heavily.

"Go to your room."

Luke just stood there, unmoving. His temper sent heat flaring through his veins with every pulse.

Suddenly Deb's hand flashed, sharp impact across his cheek. The sound startled Nate, his dessert rolling across the floor.

"Go-to-your room."

Deb controlled her breathing, angrily tucking a stray light hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure what Lucas' reaction would be, but he didn't even bother to protest. Just turned and headed slowly for the stairway, not meeting her eyes.

Almost as if he was resigned.

"I shouldn't have done that." She never struck Nathan. Never.

"He had it coming. Besides, he's probably used to it, mom. Dad said Uncle Keith's nothing but a drunk."

"I don't know." Deb's expression grew clouded.

"Nate, I wan't you to be there for him. Even if it's hard sometimes."

The last piece of white cake was completely flattened. Lucas had stepped on it.

"You know I will."

X


	6. The Psycho On the Rose Trellis

Thank you for reading and for writing reviews. They make my day, they really do. I added some twists, I hope you like them. As far as the questions go, I think some of them might be explained in this chapter, hint hint. LOL

:Five:

The room felt strange, filled with too many shapes. So heavy, each piece of wooden furniture. Like it was weighing upon his chest, crushing him. Luke had never felt small in a bed before. No matter how many tosses and turns, the mattress stoicly remained as smooth as glass.

There were no familiar lumps and dents where his body could settle. A strange scent of some flowery perfume clung to his shirt; no amount of shaking could erase the effects of dresser-drawer potpourri.

Lucas stared at the ceiling, only to have it gaze back.

You don't belong here.

Keith's house usually smelled like grass and soap and whatever they'd had for breakfast.

Something creaked. The hallway floorboards.

Luke rose on his elbows, brow wrinkling in concentration. The blond thought someone might be outside his bedroom, for what purposes he hadn't the slightest idea.

Moonlight climbed through cracks under the shades, reaching slivers of silver.

The grandfather clock chimed twelve times.

Lucas gave up waiting in disgust. Probably some twisted method of Dan's. He flopped onto his stomach, remembering their tension filled drive. A guilty flush of color stole over Lucas' face. He still hadn't taken the medicine.

Not since his uncle's kind insinuation-oh, the merest hint-that his nephew was mentally unstable. After all, it was probably more mind games.

He couldn't ask Keith.

He had to know.

So Luke had shaken a tiny pill, pale and unassuming, into his hand. Stared at it, as if the answer lie somewhere in plain sight.

Then tossed the medicine into a trashcan.

Time to figure some things out for himself.

X

"Hey."

The low voice rested Lucas from his pleasant, sleep induced haze. An indistinct figure back-stepped as the blond snapped upright.

"What are you doing in here?"

He didn't trust them. Not a bit.

"Hey, relax. It's just me."

"Nathan? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk." Lucas' bed shifted, adjusting to the extra weight.

"It's after twelve."

"Ya, well Dad has ears like a bat."

Lucas folded his arms protectively across his chest.

"So?"

"I don't want him to see us, you know, getting along."

"I'd hardly call it that."

"You know what I mean. He expects me to make everything pretty bad for you."

"I think it's called freedom of choice."

"Whatever. Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

"You mean when your mom looked at me like I was dirt?"

"She really doesn't think that badly of you. I think she actually kind of likes you." Feels sorry for you.

"Well, I don't need anyone's approval." Lucas drew his knees up, toward his chin.

"I guess you don't. So, you pretty much ran everything back home?"

"Not exactly."

X

"Look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did about Uncle Keith, too."

"Apology accepted. I kind of thought Dan put you up to it, anyways. I guess I was actually expecting something like that."

"So, truce?"

"Sure."

Nathan's hand stuck out of the darkness, surprising his cousin.

Lucas grasped it.

"Well." Nathan sighed. "Now that that's out of the way, why aren't you asleep?"

"It's too weird."

"Want to check out my CD collection?"

Talk about random.

"What are you into?"

"Just about everything. My girlfriend has this crazy music thing."

"That bad, huh?" Lucas grinned.

Nathan hesitated in the doorway. "It's actually kind of cute."

His cousin smacked him in the shoulder.

X

Nate's room was large, but not expressionless. Trophies, pendants, pictures...it was like stepping into someone's life. Lucas hesitated in the center space and took all of it in.

"Pretty popular?"

"Is that bad?"

"Depends." Luke bent to retrieve a book off the floor.

"Romeo and Juliet. Ahh."

Nathan unburied his head from a massive stack of compact disc's.

"You actually like that stuff?"

"Well, Shakespeare's's a classic."

"Tell me about it. I was trying to-ummm-find something cheesy for an anniversary card. Got it."

Nathan wiped the dusty CD on his sleeve. "This is good."

"You actually knew where that was?"

"Well, I was originally going for something else, but this will work."

"So." Lucas twisted the book around. "Why not just buy a card?"

"I know. I'm really not the type. But she likes it. I mean, my handwriting isn't half legible, but girls are strange."

"Uh-huh."

Nathan stretched. "Up for a drink?"

"I'm not sure." Luke replaced the classic in a more suitable location. The bookcase. "As in water or root beer?"

"Well, you got half of it. Check out this track. Be right back."

Lucas idly wandered around his cousin's room, flipping through various stacks of scattered possessions.

"Romeo and Juliet-"

A sharp crack cut him off.

Then another.

Lucas studied the window curiously.

Some one was tossing pebbles.

"This guy has an interesting life." Luke eased the curtains aside, raising the pane quietly.

He stuck his head out.

"Nate, we really need your help."

Feminine voice. Why did that come as a surprise?

The yard was dark, and Lucas barely made out the dewy leaves of a rose.

Trellis.

This was unreal.

"Nate! What are you doing?"

"Um-here. Grab my hand."

Lucas pulled and a face appeared over the sill.

"Who are you?"

Luke held on tightly as the girl's grasp faltered. Then bit into his fingers.

"I'm Lucas."

"Nathan has relatives?"

"Ya."

"I'm sorry." Infectious giggle. "I just didn't know Scott's came in blond."

"Sometimes we do." Lucas peered over the ledge, smiling at the stranger's scrutiny.

"Brooke! What's going on!"

Hoarse whisper below.

"Oh." Brooke swung a nicely shaped leg practically into Lucas' nose.

"Here, help me in. I forgot about Peyton."

"Nathan!"

"She's going to wake somebody up." Lucas leaned out for a second time.

"Go around to the back door."

"Who are you?"

A warm body pressed against him.

"He's Nathan's-" she hesitated.

"What are you again?"

"Cousin."

"Nathan's cousin," the brunette repeated, needlessly.

"Alright, so is Nathan home?"

"He's downstairs. I'll let you in."

The outline of a girl nodded, walking briskly around the corner and out of view.

"So. Where are you from, stranger?"

Lucas drew himself inside."South of here."

"Well, if you're going to be visiting for very long-"

"Indefinitely."

"Oh, good." Brooke clasped her hands. She pointed a finger at him. "Remember, I saw you first."

"I will." Lucas shook his head. "We'd better find your boyfriend."

Brooke grabbed the blond's sleeve as he started through the doorway.

"Oh, no. No." She flipped a loose lock of hair from her eyes. "That would be Peyton. She's Nate's girlfriend."

The one with the attitude. Figures.

"Okay." Luke brought his voice down to a whisper."But let's be really quiet."

Brooke giggled again, then slapped fingers across her mouth. "Sorry."

X

Dan paced around the breakfast table, coffee, bagel and paper systematically destroyed.

"Sleep well, Lucas?"

His nephew was heavy lidded, but there was a lightness in Lucas' manner previously unexpressed.

The kid was heaping his plate and eating with apparent gusto.

It puzzled him. Deb had filled Dan in on events last night. He'd known Lucas was harmless, but nodded and "I told you so'd' in spite of that. The kid was trailer trash.

"Good. I'd hate to think you lost any rest on my wife's account."

The fork hesitated, halfway to it's destination.

"Not even going to deny it?"

Luke lifted his gaze, azure stare that was mildly unsettling. Then he began on the bacon.

"Well, at least your appetite has ceased being a problem. I was beginning to think we'd lose you."

"It all tastes good."

Dan seemed taken aback.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

Lucas pushed his orange juice aside, grabbing the cup beside Nathan's plate. He had a piece of jam toast with bagel raisin eyes, nose and mouth.

"I'm just going to take this upstairs."

What the crap.

Lucas unloaded his dishes in the kitchen, one handed, then wandered back out.

His generous mouth tipped up.

"See you."

Then the blond ran upstairs.

Dan threw his paper aside.

What was going on?

X

Nathan had a mild hangover.

Lucas found his cousin still muffled under the bed covers, a pillow atop his head.

"Come on. Your Saturday's a-waisting."

"I don't care." The mountain shifted.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I think you drank too much."

Lucas stated the obvious, settling the orange beverage on a napkin.

"Thanks for your prognosis."

"Ah. Sarcasm. You'll be just fine."

"No, I won't."

"Dan seems pretty confused. I think I rattled him a little."

Lucas retraced his steps across the thick carpet.

Muffled voice. "Rattled?"

"Ya."

"Man. I had to miss it."

"I had fun last night."

"Just the girls."

Lucas feigned nonchalance. "I know."

The mountain rose.

"Peyton should learn how to change a tire. And I mean, come on, it's not like she couldn't have called someone."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was more of an adventure. Dark road at night. Climbing trellises. It's pretty cool."

Nathan's face emerged, blanket draped over it, Jedi style.

"Ya. Brooke was the psycho climbing the rose trellis."

The blond jammed his fists into his pockets.

"I know."

"Oh, my gosh." Nate dropped back wards, laughing at the ceiling.

"What?"

"You like Brooke."

"I do not."

"Do too. Wait 'till Peyton hear's this!"

"It's not funny." Luke stared quietly at his cousin, as if he had taken complete leave of his senses.

"Just pipe down."

"This is cool."

Nate bounced back up.

"Now you can go to parties with me. You and Brooke, Peyton and I. At least, as long as you like hanging out with Brooke. I have to warn you, most of the guys at school think she's a little-"

"Ya. I get it. Maybe she has a story."

Nate shrugged, squinting against the sunlight.

Never figured it that way. But, if you think about it-most of us do."

A book dove into Nate's stomach.

"Ow! I think that's called abusing hospitality."

"If you say one word-"

X

Deb sighed, tilting her head to ease the ache in her neck. She liked to start the day's work early, but sometimes her frantic schedule caught up with her.

There were so many things to do.

Take Lucas shopping for some school clothes. Find a way to get Lucas to go shopping for clothes. Cancel those charity dinner reservations-

And go through the papers in the large brown envelope that had arrived, addressed to her.

It was from Keith. Obviously he hadn't meant for little brother to get ahold of it. Deb already knew what it contained-school things, medical information, birth certificate. Each neatly folded, creased, or paper clipped.

Obviously, Keith had kept this part of Lucas' life in order. She skimmed the contents of a report card, pleasantly surprised at the grades. Lucas was a good student. Unlike her son. Nathan spent half his time at parties.

Deb glanced at her wristwatch, almost forgetting the time. One of the local girls was supposed to drop by, in response to Deb's ad. She'd been meaning to hire someone to give a her hand in the kitchen and keep the place organized. What with Deb being away so much of the time...and now Lucas was staying with them. Three men.

Yes, they definitely needed extra help.

The report cards and sundries were stacked in a drawer; the more important documents would go with the rest of the family's.

She almost smiled, humming a snatch of a tune. Dan was going to be at the dealers, catching up on some paperwork. Just like she was.

He'd be gone most of the day, and Deb hadn't planned a thing to do. Well, aside from interviewing the girl.

Glancing through the certificates one last time, something held her attention.

The birth certificate.

What was the date on that?

No, that couldn't be right.

Maybe she was remembering wrong.

But hadn't Keith come back to Tree Hill right after the summer?

Yes.

Karen and Dan, they were supposedly 'very much in love.' At least, from Dan's perspective.

She'd heard the story, over and over. Keith returned sometime in early autumn. He hadn't been home in over a year.

They'd disappeared-in a matter of days. After Keith's homecoming bash. Dan had repeated the details to her again and again. He threw his brother a huge welcome home party, and, according to him, Karen had slipped away that very night. Along with his dear older brother.

But it said here, Lucas Scott was born on March 4th, 1989.

March 4th.

Her heart started pounding, double time. Deb bit her lip.

September. September to March. Six months.

There wasn't time.

Even if Karen's son was premature.

Could he have been three months early?

And why had Keith sent these papers separately? Why not just pack them with Lucas' things?

Because Dan might see them. And, hardly knowing Deb, Keith had trusted her with this.

Trusted her.

She didn't know if she could handle such a weighty trust.

Deb decided to sit.

Perching on the edge of the couch, she wondered if Lucas was aware of the truth.

Keith Scott wasn't his father. Couldn't possibly; unless Karen had somehow been seeing him without Dan's knowledge. And that didn't fit in with Dan's controlling, watchdog personality. He would have found out.

Then who was the father?

The obvious answer was staring her right in the face.

"I know who you remind me of," she whispered.

X

"Hello?"

The soft voice brought Deb hurtling to reality.

"Mrs. Scott? I'm sorry, but nobody answered, so I just came in. The door-was open-"

The girl pointed behind her.

"You know, if this is a bad time-"

"No. No. It's okay. I'm sorry. I've just had-a lot on my mind. Won't you sit down? Would you like a glass of something to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I just forgot how quickly time flies." Deb set the papers aside, gathering her composure. It took a colossal effort.

"So, you're Haley?"

X 


	7. Truth and Pills

First off, I'd like to say THANKYOU for leaving reviews...I am surprised to have received the ones I have.I know some of you have asked questions, but I can't tell or then the story would be completely bloo...to be an honest.  
But I am sending a smile ( : and it is for each of you, to brighten your day. 

:Six:

Deb watched her husband silently. Eating his dinner. The girl, Haley, passed with flying colors. She'd asked to make dinner before the interview was over, and her employer agreed.

Not that Deb usually would take that kind of an offer.

"No, thanks. I have it all planned out."

It was stew. The unsteadiness of her fingers might accidentally slice more than a carrot.

Deb set a cake in the center of the table, nervously clearing her throat.

The thought of telling Dan about the birth certificate made her shaky. He was looking at Deb strangely, that unpleasant gleam in his eyes. Probably chortling over the supposed insult's his brother's son had committed during his absence.

"What kind is that?"

He reached across, prodding the dessert with a fork.

"Dan."

"Chocolate." He licked the tine.

"I'm glad you approve." Deb slid the plate toward her, cutting a thick wedge.

"Dan-."

"What."

"Could you at least pay attention to me?"

The dark haired Scott mockingly nodded.

"Yes, Deb. Anything you want."

"Do you always have to make everything so difficult?"

"Hey. Don't take your frustration with Lucas out on me."

"This isn't about Luke."

"Right. He's done nothing but stir things up since he got here."

"That's not true."

"It isn't? That little son of Keith's is going to get what's coming to him."

"You really hate your brother that much?"

"What did you expect?"

Deb shook her head. "I don't know, Dan. I don't know why I expect anything from you anymore."

"I hate to disappoint people." He chewed a large mouthful.

"That girl really can cook. I guess it comes naturally to some people."

"That's why I hired her. Dan. I need to know how you think of Lucas. For real."

"Someone needs to put that little bastard in his place."

"You don't know how close you are."

Dan pushed his cake aside, leaning into her words.

"You mean Keith? Wait, Lucas isn't even Karen's son. Do you mean-"

"No, I don't. I mean that-"

"Oh, something's got you worked up. Please don't even try. So who's son is he? Does big brother even know who the mother is?"

"Yes, Keith knows. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"He doesn't look much like Karen. Now that I think back-"

Both adults turned as the boys straggled into the kitchen.

X

Deb's hand crept involuntarily to her mouth. She hadn't really laid eyes on Luke since the evening before. Her gaze seemed to take him apart, trying to piece together a resemblance she knew must be there. Lucas' mild stare turned dark when he ran up against Dan. Sitting, smirking. He avoided Deb's face, a mixture of unease and anger playing across his features.

"Look who's here. Does he know, Deb? I don't think he does. Why don't you share your little revelation with him?"

"Dan, we need to talk about this-"

"Exactly. Why not right here? We're all together. And if Keith didn't even bother to fill Lucas in for sixteen years, I guess we can let him know now."

Luke blinked "It won't work. I know how you feel about me. It's not going to happen twice."

Deb looked confused. "What happened twice?"

"Oh, just writing in some of Lucas' history. There's large blank spots someone forgot to fill in."

The blond's rigid stance didn't dissolve. It grew stonier, if possible.

"I'm not interested in the past."

"Oh, but you might be." Dan tapped the table. "What do you know about your parents?"

"I know they love me."

"Oh, please. The only thing big brother has going for him is a remarkable capacity for booze."

"And you have a remarkable $$ of a personality."

Dan's chair slid back wards, into the sink.

"So, you finally decided to grow up."

"Descending to your level isn't what I'd call growth."

"Cute. But I remind you, who's putting the food in your mouth? And where did you come from?"

"Somewhere I was respected. Kids that had to make something for themselves. My background may be plain, and poor; maybe not so classy; but it's made me a better person."

"You sure? Because I don't think you're holding all the cards."

Dan's larger frame paused inches from Lucas' face.

"Now, why don't you tell me again what a great life you've had."

Lucas' jaw tightened.

"You're missing the point."

Dan flicked a piece of lint from his shirt.

"It's really quite obvious. Trust me."

"Enough. Enough."

Deb pushed her husband's chair aside. It collided with the table, cracking like a whip.

Lucas felt the impact clear through his shoes. He reluctantly tore his gaze from Dan's, effectively forfeiting the staring game.

"Nathan, outside. I have to talk with your father."

Nate complied, startled at the venom in his mom's voice.

X

Dan's anger melted to shock.

"You know who Lucas' mother is?"

"Karen. She's Luke's mom."

"Then what is this about?" Dan walked toward the door.

"The father."

Deb waited for the outburst, but none came.

Water dripped steadily in the background. Low hum of the refrigerator.

"I-I read Luke's birth certificate today. It-"

"It what, Deb?"

"Luke's your son."

Emphasis on the pronoun.

"What kind of lie is Keith feeding you?"

"He's yours. I-I hate it almost as much as you. I mean, he's Karen's son, and you two had a child before I ever gave you Nathan. It hurts me, too."

"No. I don't believe it."

"We'll get a test-"

"No. I don't care who's he is. Keith took him, Luke's his son."

"You can't mean that. Lucas is your first child."

"Not legally. He isn't entitled to anything."

"Dan, as much as I dislike to say it, Luke deserves something. A little part of what Nathan has."

"I've given that bastard a roof over his head. In spite of the all the things I've had to put up with. You're in this too, you know."

"Not that way. As much as I want to, I can't deny Karen's son a place in this family. He's had enough to live through."

"Oh, now it's my fault because Keith steals my wife and child?"

"It is if you have a chance to make things right and you don't."

X

Lucas watched Nate's face, edging across the asphalt. Turning the ball in his hands.

"Come on. You know I'm going to take it."

"Maybe."

"Please." Nathan bent forward, adjusting his shirt.

"You know-" Lucas moved suddenly, the ball clearing the net.

"Nate, real impressive-" Lucas' laughter was cut short. He glanced over his shoulder, to see what held Nathan's attention.

Dan swooped upon them at almost the same instant. Lucas felt something slam into him.

Scott gripped the blond's shoulder, forcing him back a pace.

"You knew. You put Keith up to this. Trying to worm your way into my life-"

Luke tried to shake the grip off, voice taut with anger.

"Get off me."

"Big brother probably came up with it all on his own. You couldn't lie to my face. You haven't got the nerve."

Lucas twisted, trying to remove the pressure on his arms.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Shut up, Nathan. You really messed up this time."

"I don't want to do your stupid work. I don't have to hate him."

Dan's focus shifted toward the son in his hands.

"You really don't know? Let's see if Keith filled this in. He was never your dad."

The struggling ceased as rapidly as it began.

"I don't believe you."

"Let's see you sneer now. I'm your father."

"That's not true."

"Unfortunately it is." Dan threw his eldest aside.

"Pack your things. What little you have. You're leaving. Tonight."

"Fine!" Lucas' chest heaved.

X

The worn clothing seemed to purposely jumble, despite Lucas' efforts. He carefully began refolding, each gesture neat and precise.

This couldn't be happening. It was only another of Dan's mind tricks.

He resisted the urge to throw himself across the bed and pound it. Break something.

Downstairs, a door slammed. Voices wafted up the stairs. The sound of Deb clearing the dishes.

"Make sure you get all that trash." Dan.

Maneuvering his body with an almost feline grace.

Lucas jumped at the sound, but covered it up.

"I'd just send you home on the bus, but I want to see Keith's face."

"Kills you, doesn't it?" Luke stuffed socks into his suitcase. "I could be your son."

"I'm glad you understand me." Dan glanced over Lucas' possessions, smiling in distaste. The sooner this kid was gone, the better. Deal or no deal.

"You can't stand that Keith put one over on you."

"Oh, it's definitely round two for betrayals."

Luke crushed his jeans. "I hate the thought I might be-yours-even more than you do."

"No. I don't think that's possible."

Dan's perusal wandered over the bruising on Lucas' arms.

"Wear something over that. I don't want any trouble."

His son merely smiled, an irritating gesture that privately irked Dan. He wanted to grab the kid and shake him into silence.

"Hurry up."

"I can finish on my own." Lucas purposely turned his back on him.

"I want to see what's going in your bags."

Luke cast a dark look from under his lashes. He refused to acknowledge the comment.

Dan tapped his watch. The bed was neatly made, curtains closed. The room had already assumed it's empty look. His perusal took in the carpet, absently placing the valuables. Scott Doorstop. Part of the wedding set. Throws. Wastebasket.

Wastebasket.

Several tiny pills caught Dan's attention. He retrieved one, holding it between thumb and forefinger.

Curiously like-

"How long have you been off these?"

Lucas ignored him. Dan, forgetting his resolution, turned his son around.

"How long?"

"What do you care?"

Dan's grip bit down.

"How long?"

"A couple of days."

X

"Where are the others?"

Lucas jerked his arm aside. "Why?"

Dan leaned forward, adding pressure. "Find them. And take one."

The blond twitched his shirt into place, furiously fumbling through toiletries-toothpaste, comb, container.

The elder Scott reached across, snatching it from Lucas' fingers. Examining the label. It was blurred.

But he recognized it, none the less.

He had an identical cylinder in the bathroom downstairs; another next to his bed.

X


	8. Cold Hamburger

This update isn't up to par, I only have a few minutes..the ridiculous electric company had a power outage and it slightly fried my PC...: the world without computers is a cold, heartless world indeed.:( Thanks for the reviews! I'll thank you properly later on, when I have the time...I just got the thing fixed and now I have to help with the boring family 'grill out.' If I don't fry...lol-hugs-

:Seven:

Lucas stared into his father's grim face, that mouth pulled downward in disapproval. The way he stared at his blond son.

"You take these and get outside."

"I don't feel crazy today." Luke slung a bag under his arm. "Be my guest."

"Wait."

No snatching hold. Just wait.

Lucas froze in the doorway, not leaving. But not turning back, either.

"It's important that you take these. If-you are my son-I know what I'm talking about. And I urge you to do what Keith would want you to."

Reasoning. H-m-m-m. That was a new one.

"I'll take my medication, if you tell me what it's for."

"Keith's your daddy, not me."

"Fine."

X

Dan was not going to plead with the kid. Or bargain. What did he care if Luke keeled over, anyways? Let him kill himself.

"Your decision."

He tossed the bottle onto the newly made bed, following his eldest downstairs.

X

"Hey, man." Someone stepped away from the porch, engulfing Luke in a one-armed hug. "Don't let him get under your skin."

"How about you?"

"I get by."

"Perfect example of how money doesn't always have it's perks." Lucas cast a glance around the carefully manicured lawn, hesitating at the sight of Deb. She was waiting for him, an uncertain smile touching her lips.

"Thanks." Lucas' suitcase switched hands, uneasy under his aunt's scrutiny. Or-whatever she was.

"I wish you could stay with Nathan, have a little more time in a real home. Well, as close as we come to that...give Keith my best. And try not to fight with Dan. I think he's more confused by this than angry."

The object of their conversation strode down the steps, silencing Luke's reply. He started away before Dan could grab him, loading the few belongings he'd brought, slipping into the seat.

It was only a visit, after all.

Time to return to his old life.

X

Shortly onto the highway, the sky opened up and a flood of raindrops streaked the windshield. It was deathly silent, save the constant thud of the wipers going full speed.

Dan peered through the water, deep in thought.

Luke didn't mind the distraction. The only thing in his head was a constantly revolving image of Karen in a lunatic asylum.

Lock down joint. Sanitarium. Whatever they called those places.

Lucas' hold on the seatbelt that pressed against his chest tightened. He needed some air.

The defrost was too warm for such a humid day, but daddy didn't seem put off by it. Probably best to get the man used to hot places, Luke reflected wryly.

If only the radio were on. The silence was deafening.

"Can't hardly see more than a few feet in this storm."

So, Dan was talking to him.

"I hate to think how long it's going to hold us up."

The car braked for a stoplight, and Luke dimly recognized the shapes of buildings. This was the way they'd come, through Tree Hill before.

"Good hour."

The only answer was the throb of the motor.

"You can stare out that window all you want, but you won't find what you're looking for."

"And what is that?"

Dan laughed. "You know."

Luke shrugged, pressing farther into the space between seat-back and door. He rested his forehead on the glass, scattering the waking nightmare into bits and pieces.

He didn't even know if his mom was alive. Or even if she was unstable.

Insane.

"Deb packed some things, I'm not stopping anywhere. They're right behind you, on the floor."

Food was the farthest from his mind. Did the man ever shut up?

Lucas relaxed, allowing his thoughts to drift. It seemed so unfair, just meeting one's cousin, realizing it was probably your brother, and then saying goodbye. Almost like he'd found a family. In more ways than one.

"I hope your daddy's sober."

Oh, now he had two dads.

"Things we have to talk over."

Lucas caught sight of his companion's fingers, wrapped around the steering wheel like fists. Something cold traced it's way along his spine.

"He's never usually awake. I'll just go on in."

"No. It's time for big brother and I to settle old scores."

"Oh, right. Like raising the son you hate."

"I didn't think you'd understand."

Luke's eyes were chipped blue marble." You haven't exactly given me a reason to."

"Well, things aren't always black and white. In the real world-"

"You mean the world I've lived in?"

The blond matched Dan, stare for stare, arms across his stomach.

"I don't think-" the elder Scott groped for words.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Luke watched the rivulets outside his pane, remembering.

The nights Keith never woke up.

Trying to clean the grass stains off his jeans when the boys had beaten him up after school. A six year old didn't know too much about household chores-but he did.

Making sandwiches, peanut butter when there wasn't any jam. Jelly when the butter dish was empty. And then plain butter.

Sometimes Keith had shown up for those special days, when everyone's parents came. It wasn't just because he didn't have a mom; lots of the children came from single parent households. He was different because it was almost like having no one at all.

Yes, Luke had existed.

X

Dan spared several long glances in his passenger's direction. Lucas' face was hard. Hard, in the firm stamp of his mouth, the tightness of his control. Never breaking. Never really allowing anything or anyone past the indifferent facade.

It had never occurred to Dan how tragic this Scott son's upbringing had been. Maybe, because Luke was Keith's son, Dan had believed he deserved it. Perhaps gloated. And now it was different.

Deb said the quiet, withdrawn blond was his. His.

Uneven roadway, each mile spinning off the tires. Unraveling part of Dan's family. Taking Lucas back...to who knows what. Could a decent future be found in the city? In that environment?

X

Warm yellow lights flashed through the haze. Neon letters proclaiming "World's Biggest Burger." Dan chewed his lower lip. Was biggest a word?

Luke hadn't budged from the taut, compressed figure keeping as much distance from his driver as possible. Dan reluctantly touched the kid's sleeve.

"It's too crappy to eat in the car."

He'd anticipated a long argument, but Luke stepped into the cool drizzle without a sound.

Tired out, maybe. Emotionally drained. Dan, himself, was on auto pilot. Pocketing the keys, they ran through the rain. Into a door that jangled pleasantly...announcing their arrival to a sparsely populated room.

Soaking wet, they slid into a booth. Dan shrugged out of his coat, throwing it across the empty space.

Luke idly thumbed a menu, listlessly pouring over the meals. He shook his hair back, water sparkling across his cheek bones. Dan noticed Luke's soaked tee shirt sticking to his skin.

"Where's your jacket?"

"In the car."

What was wrong with today's youth.

"Whatever. Hey, miss, I'd like to order!"

Dan summoned the waitress. Gestured toward meal options. Lucas watched in a strangely detached state. Inside of calming down, his palms felt sweaty, prickling with discomfort. His heart thudded through the clinging fabric. Afraid that Dan would notice. Afraid to show his fear.

"Luke. Luke!"

"Oh." Everything swam before his eyes.His stomach clenched at the thought of greasy sandwiches.

"Just a water."

"Get him a coffee and a burger...same as mine."

"Mayo, double pickle?"

"Sure."

"That be all?"

"For now, it'll be fine."

"I'll be right back."

Dan tugged the plastic covered paper from under his son's elbows. The girl reached for the menu, throwing a questioning look toward Lucas.

He didn't care.

A clock on the wall stared down, gaudily painted face. Cheap, almost shoddy-nowhere near Deb's family heirloom. Luke imagined it's sonorous dong, announcing the death of another hour.

But it didn't even tick. It was plastic, an imitation.

Calm down.

He sucked in a breath of air. Another. Heavily laden with scent of ketchup and fried potatoes. It made him sick.

"Lucas!"

Dan shoved his arm.

The waitress was back, sliding a hot plate in front of him.

He had enough will power to wait until she'd disappeared in the back. Before lunging from his vinyl bench, glancing for the restroom.

Found it.

Dan's voice, angry, tossing words to his back.

Cooler, almost cold.

Lucas stared in the mirror, hands clenching the sink in a death grip.

His eyes were strained, red in the dim light.

Something wasn't right. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't...

"Oh, God. Lucas!"

Far away, hinges squeaked in his white walled world.

X

Dan shoved the door ajar, impatient with his son's rudeness. Wanting to finish here and get back on the road.

And he walked right into the blond, sightless gaze turned toward the mirror.

Caught him. Jumped forward, just pillowing the kid's head and neck before his body hit the floor.

"Hey, somebody get a doctor in here!"

X

Dan stared at his hands. They weren't entirely steady.

Just the shock. Adrenaline rush.

Surface concern.

"Okay, your son needs to take it easy."

The man-the man in med school. He'd deserted a half eaten plate of apple pie a la mode.

Luke was sitting up, knees drawn toward his chest. Holding a cold towel against his skin.

"Has he eaten lately?"

"Complaining about not being hungry."

"Has he been under a lot of stress? Pressure?"

"I guess you could say that. But he never said anything about it."

"Typical." The student removed his glasses, shaking his head. "I'd get him checked out."

"Well, thanks."

"Sure. The name's Paul. Paul Bailey."

"I appreciate your help."

Paul hesitated.

"You planning on going very far?"

"I've got about two hundred miles to cover."

"Find a room. Does your son have any medical-"

"Yes. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy."

"Ahh. And did he inherit this from you, or-"

"Me."

"Has there been a change in his medication?"

"One." Dan cast a half angry glare in the blond's direction.

"He hasn't been taking it."

"Exactly how long?"

"A couple of days. I tried to reason with him this morning-"

"As his parent, you're fully aware of the gravity of the situation"  
Dan bit out a retort."Yes, thank you, I am."

"Well-" the student sighed. "I suggest you take it slow."

In other words, you're an idiot.

Dan offered to pay for the man's meal, but Paul declined with a wave of his fingers.

X

Dan was going to twig. Lucas groaned internally, unwilling to stand up. Face the man. He buried his face into the damp cloth, trying to press the spots from his eyes.

"You okay?"

Slight nod.

"Come on."

Lucas carefully laid his towel on the sink. Followed the irate uncle turned father through the dripping exit. He hunched his shoulders against the pouring wetness. Rain pounded the ground, matching tempo with the pain in his head. Luke tripped over his feet, glad to be inside.

No more questions. No looks. Just silence.

The car headed out, lights winking through the mist.

Going home. Dan Scott eased against the seat-back, trying to uncurl the knot in his stomach. There wasn't much choice in the matter. Luke was going to need his medicine, no question of that. It was probably still lying on the guest bed. He reached forward, thumbing the heat on. Remembering his son's soaked shirt.

The kid, from all appearances, was sound asleep. There was a funny little catch to his breath that Dan found all too familiar. Lucas made an impossibly small form, scrunched tightly into his habitual corner. Avoiding him.

And so he was taking his son back. Back to Deb, to Nate. To his house.

But not for long, Dan promised himself.

Just until it was safe. A few days, at the most.

Maybe all the kid ate was bologna. It couldn't be too nourishing. And clothes-Dan hadn't seen a coat. Save the ragbag affair on the first day. Maybe Lucas was too embarrassed to wear it now.

X

Lucas stirred, unable to keep up the pretense of sleep. He avoided Dan's eyes, staring instead at the dash.

"Hey."

A styrofoam container landed in his lap.

"The man said you had to eat."

Dan tore his gaze away, scowling. But not before the blond spotted the tiny spark of concern.

It was enough.

Lucas tried a tiny bite of cold hamburger. Swallowed, with an effort. He felt, rather than saw, Dan's approval.

"Save me a pickle."


	9. Who Was My Mother

Special thanks to you, mizunderstood!

:Eight:

It was still raining when the car turned sharply into the drive. Indistinct gray skies swooped low, almost pierced by the swaying tree tops. A soft breath of wind ruffled the hair across Dan's forehead. He sat, the door ajar, one hand on the wheel. Another tapping a nervous rhythm across his knees.

There was no sign of anyone. The two remaining Scott's had probably made plans, since Dan was going to be absent overnight.

"Welcome home."

Typical occurrence. The times Dan walked in on a deserted house were becoming more and more frequent. The strain of married life had extended toward family, catching Nate in the tension.

There was nothing different about this evening. Lonely, same as usual. Frustrated in the silence, driven with boredom.

A small sound made Dan turn his head, almost startled by Lucas' presence. He'd been so mired in his thoughts...

Take that back. Things were extremely different. This time, he wasn't alone. His other son was mere inches away. By his side.

Dan cautiously retrieved his coat, the one he'd thrown across the sleeping figure. Quiet as the motion was, Lucas still mumbled something, turning his head to face Dan.

"Hey, Dad."

Sleepy azure eyes, blinking into the light.

Luke didn't realize where he was. Dan's jaw tightened, all traces of parental concern effectively squashed.

"Lucas. Get out of the car."

Keys jangled, the low ding of the door ajar cut short.

"Oh."

The blond scrubbed fingers across his forehead. "Oh."

"Glad you slept so well." Dan swung his son's battered suitcase onto the wet sidewalk.

"Must have been out." Luke stiffly stepped into the outdoors, suppressing a shiver when the damp breeze hit him.

"I'll say. Grab your things." Dan studied him a moment.

"Never mind."

He wouldn't allow Luke to carry the bags in, so the blond followed a pace behind, uncomfortable with the grudging attention.

"I can-"

"You aren't doing anything until you swallow those pills."

"I-"

"Inside."

Following Luke up the stairs, noting the way his son's fingers curled around the banister.

"Young fool."

But he kept the sentence to himself.

Deb had already closed the guest room up. It smelled afresh with some fake spring-like scent; Dan thrust the window open, tossing the thin suitcase across the bed.

"Women never appreciate the smell of fresh air."

Lucas sniffed, silently agreeing.

He sneezed.

"Change your clothes. Lie down , I'm going to find those pills."

Luke just stood, irritation obviously warring with confusion. Dan saw the emotions clearly; confusion won out. The blond was probably too wore out to protest seriously about anything.

X

Dan's heavy tread faded downstairs, leaving the younger Scott behind.

The bed did look good. Smooth, wide, and inviting. Room to stretch out. Lucas slipped his tee off, digging through his belongings. A faded basketball shirt...something comfortable to sleep in.

He lost himself for a moment. Staring into the patch of tree outside smooth glass. The leaves squeaked across it, raindrops in their wake.

"Hey."

Dan. He held a cup under Lucas' nose. Two pale pills rested on his palm.

Lucas studied them, finally succumbing to his father's glare and swallowing; one pill at a time.

"Finish the water."

He emptied the container, shoving it back into Dan's hand.

But the man just stood there. Staring blandly.

Or, as bland as he could. Lucas gave up, kicking his shoes off. He left his jeans in a damp heap, flinging himself across the bed.

Any other time, and Dan Scott would be snipping at him. Barbs, comments.

Perhaps he was worried about his bartering chip.

Whatever mysterious hold Dan had on Keith, it was enough to see that Luke took care of himself. After he had passed out on a strange bathroom floor.

X

The clock ticked down to midnight, each hour marking the passage of time.

Time spent alone.

Dan sighed, massaging the ache between his eyes. He shuffled through a few of the papers on his desk. The study was so quiet, he found himself drifting off. Considered calling Deb, but tossed the phone down. Let her have her fun. She hardly spent an evening at home anymore. It had been a steady progression of meetings and trips. All job associated. Or so he thought.

Nathan. Probably at a party-maybe the beach house... some girl's place. That Peyton Sawyer. Not bad looking. At least the kid had good taste. He hadn't brought anything trashy home with him. Yet.

Forgot to remind Deb about that kitchen help. Dan hoped his wife had had sense enough to choose someone that wouldn't cause a problem with the young men in the house. He remembered to use the plural.

Soft knock.

Lucas.

The kid stood there, silhouetted in the open doorway. The yellow hall light fell about him, outlining the tense lines of his forehead.

"What is it?"

"Am I bothering you? I didn't know you were still up."

"Casing the place?"

The blond hesitated.

"Never mind."

Dan almost let him walk away. "Wait-"

He replaced a pen.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't think I'll die on you."

Dan matched tone for tone.

"Good. I wasn't there for the birth, don't try to drag me to the funeral."

"My dad'll be there." Lucas fidgeted with the frayed threads on his shirt. "I already have a dad."

"And I a son." Dan smiled, sensing the effort it was taking Luke to make a comeback.

"Why don't you go back to sleep."

Instead of departing in a huff, the kid took a few steps forward.

"Why aren't you? I mean, asleep."

The man behind the desk cleared his throat. Confused.

"Papers to go through." He pushed a sheaf toward Lucas.

"You can't start school until we get all this sorted."

The blond twisted his shirt. He must want something from Dan. His father could see it, in the battle between pride and curiosity.

"Is there a reason you came in here?"

"I wanted to know-" Lucas sank, uninvited, into the adjacent chair.

"About my mom."

"So, you came to me. Why don't you call your daddy?"

"You know why."

"Maybe I'll tell you, sometime. You should be in bed."

"I'm fine." The fingers clasped around Lucas' leg tightened.

Dan studied his eldest son. The shadows across his face; eyes too bright. So much for resting. Dan could already pick out the rapidity of his son's heartbeat; color soaking into his cheeks.

He didn't feel much like having story time right now. And it all led up to one thing: Lucas. The end of the tale was simply that this boy was his son. Not just a child, but his first.

Luke didn't need to hear that from Dan's lips.

"I'm not leaving until I know the truth." Simply put, but iron hard determination in the firm set of his mouth.

X

Dan didn't know if this was a good idea. He was sure the entire medical profession would label him a brainless idiot with little or no perception. The kid was probably closer to passing out than he was in the restaurant.

Where was Deb? He wouldn't be caught in this if she was ever home.

Luke stared at him, studying Dan with strained, wide eyes.

"Lucas-"

The blond shifted impatiently, his serious expression contrasting with tousled hair and rumpled tee. 


	10. Dad, It's Lucas

Simone1, Nat, umm...(lol), tardychick-thanks for your reviews! I am going to start thanking you all in person, like I should. (: tardychick, I hope that you feel better! And happy viewing tonight! (: 

:Nine:

"I don't talk about your mother. To anyone."

"You can start."

"This subject isn't open for discussion."

Dan replaced a pen in his drawer. Neatly aligning it alongside the matching pencil. He cleared his throat, purposely avoiding eye contact.

"You owe me the truth."

"I don't owe you anything. In case you've forgotten, I've just done you a huge favor which you can't even think about repaying. You're supposed to be resting- don't expect me to tuck you into bed."

Lucas blinked in the soft lamplight, his expression hard to decipher.

"You're in love with her."

"Don't go there, Lucas."

"I remind you of Karen." It wasn't a question.

The simple statement chilled Dan. Frightened him, because he'd been trying so hard to avoid the obvious.

"When I first saw you, I believed you were Keith's. Completely his. I haven't seen anything to prove otherwise."

The shrug off didn't seem to affect his son.

"What happened?"

"I said this subject was closed!"

"Not to me."

"Go to bed."

"No."

"I'm warning you, Luke. Bedroom. Now."

"What are you going to do?"

Lucas' solemn gaze took on a more sarcastic cast.

Dan swung his chair out, sending it squeaking away. Dang carpet. It was so lush he couldn't even slam the stupid thing against the wall.

His son shifted on the straight backed seat, drawing one leg up. The picture of composure.

"This is my house."

"You know," Luke examined the knee of his sweats, "Nothing you try is ever going to surprise me." He smiled, tilting his head back. "Not much, anyways."

The elder Scott hesitated, catching the secretive smile playing about Lucas' lips.

"Nathan would probably agree otherwise."

"I'm not Nathan. You see-Keith pretty much wrote the book on how to upset your kids."

"Well, I'm sure he forgot a few chapters."

"Maybe. In the epilogue." Lucas rubbed his neck. "If only I read them."

"I'll give you an outline. This conversation is done." Dan seized the back of his son's shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"You don't need to follow me. See you tomorrow."

The slender blond padded down the hall, his father in tow. Watching.

Luke took the stairs three at a time, despite the fuzziness behind his eyes. Just to irritate the man.

Slipping between silken cold sheets.

The truth would come out soon. It was just a matter of when...

X

Shifting restlessly in slumber. The moonlight, illuminating, revealing in it's cool harshness.

Strange dreams, where waking seemed imminent, only to blur toward that unconscious state of repose...

X

Whereas Dan-well, sleep seemed to evade him. There was no welcoming crunch of tires, voices, any sound save eternal stillness. Dan had ceased wondering where his wife was tonight. Maybe she had scheduled this trip days ago, just forgetting to mention it. He even found her planner, the one Deb kept in her desk, thumbing through the carefully scripted events. Details, dates and times.

Meaningless abbreviations. Dnr with Hmsltn's.

AR Mtg, 12:15.

John, the 23rd at 4.

Dan stared at the ceiling, lying on his back. Maybe he'd been too keyed up lately to sleep. The blanket wadded under him, refusing to cooperate.

A soft step jerked his attention outward. Pushing those niggling concerns to the back of his mind.

There it was again.

The dark haired Scott swung his feet to the floor, curiosity aroused.

It had to be Lucas.

He slid silently through the darkened rooms, hand held out to guide him. Fingers brushing smoothly papered walls,the slipperiness of varnished door frames. He wondered what the kid was about at two in the morning. If he wasn't so sure combining sleeping pills with HCM medication would effectively OD anyone, he'd stuff them down Lucas' throat.

Dan hesitated outside his study. There wasn't a light to warn him, but he had the suspicion Lucas was just around the corner.

Soft squeak of leather. The blond must be sitting in his chair. Dan almost swore out loud, at the audacity of it.

"Keith. Keith. It's me."

"No, I'm not. I'm at Dan's, remember?"

Silence.

"It's Lucas. I'm in Tree Hill."

Dan leaned in as close as he dared. The faint glow from the kitchen would reveal him, but there was nothing but inky blackness within.

"It's me. Luke. It's me."

Unable to pierce the gloom, it was still easy to distinguish the tight control Lucas was exercising. By the tone of his voice. The muffled quality, as if he were pressing the mouthpiece to his lips.

"Dad. Can't you hear me?"

The wind swept up outside, sending fresh raindrops crashing into the panes. Dan turned toward the sound; felt, rather than heard, thunder rolling across spring skies.

"I'll try calling again later."

There were breaks between the words, almost as if Lucas was hoping to hear something that wasn't there.

Lightening forked the clouds, briefly painting the contents of the study an eerie sapphire.

Soft click of the phone being replaced in it's cradle.

Dan stealthily back stepped, feeling ridiculous at the pulse pounding in his ears. He wasn't eavesdropping, this was his house. His study, his son making a forbidden phone call. But he stayed out of sight, buried in shadows.

Lucas slipped past him, the slender shadow with down turned gaze. Dan caught his breath, expecting the blond to turn up stairs. Instead, he disappeared around the corner. His father followed, brought up by the sound of a lock turning.

Cool, in-swept air played briefly across Dan's face.

Luke stood on the doorstep, watching jagged lines streak the heavens. The downpour sculpted his hair, making splashes along his cheeks, catching in his eyelashes. Dan pulled ruffled curtains aside, shaking his head when the kid started down the sidewalk in his bare feet.

He had no way of knowing, Luke had done this before.

Walking home in the rain, empty inside, soaking wet outside. There was magic in the storm.

Something healing in the buffeting rain drops.

X

It couldn't have been more than half an hour. Dan waited, pushed up to the kitchen table. He fingered the checkered cloth, thoughts tumbling through his brain. He felt the careful, steady world he'd built for himself slipping away. Tilting dangerously close; collapsing altogether. Dan didn't know what to do; didn't even know what he wanted anymore.

The door opened faintly with it's familiar creak, Lucas easing through the narrow space. He shook his damp hair back, turning-

One hand frozen on the knob.

Blinking as the moisture dripped, unheeded, down his guarded face.


	11. You have HCM

Thanks, smiles and THANKS to: tardychick, mary, Jersey, BlueSilverLining, and unfolddream! ( : 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.the song lyrics are Howie Day's, from his album 'Stop All the World Now'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Ten:

"Were you watching me?"

"I thought I heard some one come in."

"They didn't."

"How would you know? Been outside long?"

Lucas shoved the hair from his forehead.

"No."

"Well, you're soaking wet."

"It's raining pretty hard."

Dan finished his open perusal, eyes boring into the kid's.

"Just got up and went outside?"

He saw Lucas hesitate; merest blip in the nonchalant act. There would be a record of the call on Dan's phone bill.

"What would I be doing?"

"Beside saturating that rug? I haven't the slightest idea."

"Oh." Lucas shifted, glancing downward. He headed for the bathroom, not giving Dan a chance to probe further.

The elder Scott followed the damp footprints onto the second floor. Luke was already running the shower, hard. Neatly avoiding questions. Dan tested the handle, but it was locked. He knew Lucas was just standing there, waiting.

For Dan to give up and go to sleep.

X

A growing puddle spread on the linoleum, with Luke in it's center. He thoughtfully peeled out of sodden clothes, stuffing them into the hamper.

Did his father know about the conversation with Keith?

Lucas stared into the mirror, mouth twisted wryly.

If you could call it that.

Keith was stone cold drunk.

"Luke, you shouldn't be out so late."

Other than remonstrations of what was going to happen if he didn't get home, that was all Lucas could get out of him.

The water was steaming, individual fingers kneading his skin.

He would have to be more careful. Much, much more. Dan had to have been spying. At what point, Lucas hadn't the faintest idea.

There was a message on the shower wall. It looked like it was scratched with a razor; he brushed at the moisture.

"Nathan was here."

Original. Luke laughed out loud, shattering the silence. Let Dan try to puzzle that one out.

A shower radio hung on the towel rack. He fumbled with the dial, turning the volume down to minimum.

"He turned and he didn't wait He walked right through the gate So glad to be alone And he knows who to call I'll always be there for you Call me anytime I don't mean to offend A voice on the other end Is a stranger to me You and a promise.  
You and a promise...

And they say to themselves And they say to themselves How can I ever let this happen You and a promise You and a promise..."

X

If anything, the hot water would have relaxed the kid. Maybe made him tired. Dan punched the fat white pillow, wondering for perhaps the thousandth time if he shouldn't call Deb.

This was all just a little bit strange. Lying awake in a house with Lucas; just the two of them.

Wishing he knew why his son had called Keith. There had been an urgency to the conversation that made him suspicious. And Luke, well, Luke should be completely worn out. He must have waited up to make that call. So it meant something. He couldn't help thinking that the side he saw, the expressions, everything about his son were mere ghosts of what had been. Or maybe what could have been. All the dark looks, sarcastic smiles. Harboring something deeper with in. Maybe Lucas was too afraid to let even himself see it.

Maybe Dan should have shaken the truth out of him.

He jerked the sheets up, under his chin. There was no point in waisting another minute's sleep over this.

It would all be there tomorrow.

X

"I don't want you leaving the house today."

Luke had struggled into his clothes, tidying the bed and rummaging through his suitcase. Replacing a few possessions in the bare drawers.

Sunlight glinted through the sparkling leaves outside his window, promising to be a beautiful day.

The blond nearly dropped the armful of books he was shelving.

"Why?" Edgy.

"I said so. Take it easy unless you want to make a trip to the hospital."

"I'm just going to shoot a few baskets."

That sentence tempted Dan. He'd like nothing more than to take on this son, especially now, irate from lack of sleep.

"I don't think so."

"Are you going to be here all day?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, you can't keep me from practicing, so don't worry about it. I'm not your responsibility." The blond dusted his hands against his jeans.

"The only reason I brought you here was to retrieve your medicine, which you so brightly left behind. And to let you rest up before we head back to Keith's."

"I said I'm fine. So why am I still here?"

"Even if you aren't smart enough to take a doctor's advice, I am."

"Student."

"A member of the medical profession."

"Besides, I just passed out. No big deal, right?"

"It was more than a fainting spell, Lucas."

"You said yourself, I wasn't eating. I'm fine."

Dan pressed a hand to the blond's chest, effectively blocking Lucas' exit.

"Hold on. There's more to this."

"What?"

"You have a heart condition."

The blue eyes stared back, mocking.

"It's true, Lucas. It's called HCM, and it isn't temporary. It's genetic."

"How do you know?"

"Because you got it from me."

Silence lengthened, broken only by the steady ticking of the wall clock.

"So." Deep breath. "Does Nate have this?"

"No."

Luke bit his lip.

"Keith?"

"No."

"So, it's just you and I."

His father didn't respond.

"Ends up the only thing you ever gave me was a disease."

Lucas started through the doorway, this time shoving Dan's hand aside. He took the steps, three at a time.

Moments later, the dark haired Scott heard a basketball thudding steadily against asphalt.

X

"Who's the ball?"

A bird darted past, cheeping shrilly. The spring time sounds were fading to summer; raspy cicada, cricket, piping tree frog.

Lucas' hands stung. He tossed the basket ball viciously in Dan's general direction.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I just did." Dan threw it back, harder.

Luke caught it, against his stomach. Held on, pinning his companion with an icy stare.

"Go on. Accuse me of something else. I just did it to protect you."

"From what? Killing myself?"

"It's not like that. Besides, why didn't your daddy tell you?"

Lucas didn't blink. "That's what I'm asking you."

"So, now I'm Dad."

"Technically you may have created me, but you have to earn it."

"I think I have."

"Ya. Using me as some kind of barter, dropping hints that my mom was crazy, and trying to get me off my medicine. That was your intent, wasn't it?"

"You made the assumption those pills were mental." Dan couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Oh, you're a piece of work."

Luke threw the ball into the lawn, starting toward the road. His father watched the orange sphere bounce off a tree before starting after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You can leave tomorrow."

"I don't think you understand. But don't worry, I'll send a Christmas Card."

"Lucas, the condition isn't fatal."

"I don't care what it is."

"You'd better start. Keith can't afford to keep you alive anymore."

"Oh, I'll take care of myself."

"Really. Just because I noticed how well supplied you were in other areas. That shirt, for instance."

"What's wrong with it?" Luke stopped abruptly, swinging to face his dad.

"You deserve better."

"And you're going to give it to me?"

"I'm trying."

"Were you watching me last night?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't believe a thing you've ever told me."

"I can't help that. I can only be there for you."

"What do you want from me?"

"A chance at being your dad."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Wait." Dan's fingers grasped the blond's sleeve. "You're right...there's something I haven't told you. Maybe, if you give me a chance, I can explain why-so many things are the way they are."

"For real."

"Promise. Over breakfast."

Luke hesitated. The hunger in his eyes was undeniable. He wanted those answers so badly. And even though he knew he shouldn't, he agreed. Let himself fall into place behind Dan-his father-

Toward the kitchen. More importantly, toward the pieces of his life that had forever eluded him.

Wrapped up in thoughts about each other, neither noticed the strange vehicle in the drive.


	12. Broken

And the winners are...lol, THANKS to: Simone1 ,tardychick, BlueSilverLining, and jade!( : 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Eleven:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So. You a fan of omelet's?"

Luke shrugged, resting his elbows on the shiny counter top.

"Nate and I cook breakfast a lot. Deb's gone so much of the time..."

Crack, crack. Dan whisked the eggs while breaking them into the bowl one-handed.

"Try?"

"No, thanks."

"It's not everybody's forte." The elder Scott reached for the wastebasket. While his back was turned, Lucas snatched four eggs from the cardboard container.

"Little pepper, pinch of salt. But do you know where the secret lies?"

Lucas spread his fingers. "Using water instead of milk?"

"How did you know that?"

"Something I picked up. Oh, I'm starving." Luke bent over, peering into the bowl. "Better add a few more." He tapped the eggs on the counter edge, two to a hand. They broke cleanly, each yolk round and perfect.

"Did I get any shell in there?" Mock concern. The blond studied the contents of Dan's omelet.

"Funny." Dan tossed an apron across the room. "You forgot to put this on."

Luke caught the pink fabric, studying the embroidery on the pocket.

"D for Dan. I couldn't wear yours."

"Whatever. Pass the salt."

Lucas grabbed the shaker, then hesitated.

They were actually having a civil conversation. Making breakfast together. Almost-like father and son. But there were more pressing concerns then this amicable play-acting. This could just be his dad's way of avoiding the questions. He cleared his throat.

"You promised me some answers."

"Why spoil a perfectly good meal? We'll have plenty of time to talk afterward."

"How about before?"

"Ruins my appetite." Dan opened a can of mushrooms. "Onions?"

"I don't know what you're doing here."

"Sauteing."

"I won't play games."

"Then don't. Here, you can chop this celery. Don't slice it in half, just keep the pieces thin."

Luke began hacking the vegetable.

"Watch your fingers."

"I want to know where my mom is. I want to know why I'm your son. Why do you hate Keith so much? Not to mention why you brought me here in the first place. What do you have on him? Or-what does Keith have on you?" The knife slipped.

"Ow."

"Told you."

Dan rinsed his hands in the sink, staring thoughtfully into Lucas' face.

"Even if you did know all the answers, they may not be what you want to hear."

"I can handle it."

"Like how your beloved Keith ran away with Karen just to spite me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lucas, that there was a girl. Deb. She had this crush on me-always had, ever since she transfered to Tree Hill in junior high."

The blond abruptly ceased chopping, the knife clattering to the counter.

"Well, Keith was in love. He loved her almost from first sight. He was strange that way-laid eyes on a girl and just made up his mind. No logic, no sense at all."

Dan tasted omelet filling, nodding appreciatively.

Lucas knew better than to prod his father; the man lived off other people's discomfort. So he wrapped his fingers around the kitchen stool instead.

"But Deb was only interested in me. She knew a good man when she saw one. Regardless of big brother's efforts to win her affection. He'd go to the dumbest lengths; it was Keith who took her to prom. Keith. Even though Deb was wearing her heart on her sleeve, he brought her anyways. Then one day Keith proposed, and of course Deb said no."

Luke twisted the knee of his jeans. Keith and Deb, after all these years..

"Everyone in Tree Hill, not just high school-they knew Karen and I were going to end up married. We never dated anyone else those last few years. And then-"

The silence lengthened, stretching out to entangle Lucas in it's spell. Breath caught in the blond's throat, he couldn't have spoken a word even if he'd chosen.

"This is almost done. Why don't you get a couple plates?"

Dan prodded the yellow substance with a fork. "Have to brown it just right."

Luke's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Why don't you finish the tale, Dan."

X

Red-eyed and wrinkle-clothed.

"What the are you doing here?"

Keith just stood there, resting against the door frame. His hands were jammed deep into jacket pockets. It appeared as if he had slept in whatever he was wearing.

"Paying you a visit." Keith took in the scene spread before him; Lucas. Wearing that expression he'd stolen from his mother's face. It was a shock to see, for once clearly, what lie therein.

Sorrow. Pity. And something else. Keith could have spotted it a mile off. Betrayal. Lucas knew the truth about his parentage, at last. Keith had planned for it to happen, but when it did-still felt like someone ripping into his heart.

"Luke."

The blond's wide mouth opened, then hesitated over the word.

Dad.

"I had to come."

" you did."

"Dan, I don't want to cause trouble. I've been mulling over things for the better half of the night. Something brought me to my senses." Keith's gaze rested on Luke. "I think I realized what someone has been trying to tell me for years."

Lucas slid off the stool, almost blindly walking into Keith's arms.

"I've been worried about you."

"I know." Keith patted the blond's back. "Me, too. That's why I sent you away."

Lucas swallowed.

"Get away from him, son. He isn't worth the effort."

"Still hating, big brother?"

"You have the nerve to look at me after what you've done? I used to think you just stole my wife."

"She was never your wife, Dan."

"We were going to be married."

"Karen had no intention of making it to that altar."

"What are you saying?"

"Karen asked me to help her run away. She came to me that night. Yes, I knew she was pregnant. She was scared half to death, but it wasn't because of Lucas. Karen was going to break up with you. Then she found out she was expecting, and she didn't know what to do. Till I came along. And I offered to take her with me."

"You-"

Dan took a step forward. "You're trying to tell me that Karen was in love with you?"

"No." Keith glanced downward. "She didn't love me. I knew that. But she wanted to get away, and she knew I wouldn't hurt her. I promised to raise your child like my own."

"I'm supposed to believe that this girl preferred to live with you instead of the man she loved?"

"She didn't love you, Dan." Keith's voice hardened. "Not anymore. You scared her, with all that anger, the lust for money. The greed."

"I ought to knock you on the ground-"

"You could. You always could, Danny. That's the problem."

"Lucas, get out of the way."

"Dan, I admit I always envied you Karen. I envied Deb's affection for you even more. But it just worked out that way. I knew it would hurt you. But I did it, and I think I'd do it again. Only for different reasons, this time."

Luke broke away, a hand to his forehead.

"Where is Karen?"

Neither of the Scott Brothers responded, looking past the blond's head into each other's eyes.

" What happened to her?"

Only the insistent tick of the timer answered. Luke stared at the painted minutes, counting down. To what, he did not know.

"You aren't supposed to get upset," Dan remembered, belatedly.

"He's right, Luke. This is just between your dad and I."

Bitter words to say.

"I don't have a dad." Lucas swept the plates onto the floor. They shattered into a thousand fragments, sprinkling the floor with dust.

Keith's words rose above the crash.

"Get your things. I'm taking you home."

"Lucas is staying here."

"Come on, Dan. The deals through. Your little secret's safe with me. "

"He's my son."

"You never gave a crap about that kid one day in his life."

"And you did? What kind of an existence was that, big brother?"

'I didn't always used to be-"

"A drunk."

"But things are going to change."

The shorter Scott shifted, pinning Lucas with a tentative smile.

"Last night. Maybe you didn't think you got through to me, but you did."

"I wanted to call sooner-" his dad cut him off.

"Taking a walk, Lucas? Or sneaking around behind my back and lying to my face?"

"What I want to know is, what were you trying to tell me, Luke?"

Dan folded his arms.

"Yes, Lucas. What was it?"

How the focus had shifted onto him, Luke didn't know. He stepped through the debris, leaving them behind. Angry with them both.

"Get back here."

"I don't want to talk to you. Either of you."

"This is all your fault, Keith."

"Please, Dan. No trouble comes to you uninvited."

X

Away. He had to get away.

Past the winding stairs, soft carpet underfoot. Sunlight slanted through the windows, shafts of golden warmth. Stepping through them, Lucas still felt chilled. He hadn't meant for things to happen this way. The burning question in his mind remained unanswered.

Both brothers, calling for him.

Lucas didn't want to choose. He didn't want to fight. So tired...the cold railing bit into his fingers, and he gripped it hard enough to hurt.

Both fathers, shouting match below.

Luke sank onto a stair, knowing he couldn't just walk away. The sounds from the kitchen grew more insistent , arresting his attention.

Thud of fist connecting with flesh.

The blond burst onto the scene just as Dan shoved Keith up against the stove.

"I warned you."

"Aren't you forgetting something? I could ruin you!"

"Not if you're dead." Dan bit the retort out, blood flooding his brain.

"Lost all your women, Danny." Keith kicked out, the shot catching his brother unawares.

The younger Scott lunged forward, both men grappling like teenagers on a sandlot.

Luke held up, almost shocked by the empty rage in his father's eyes. Keith's own expression was twisted and accusing. The two men slammed into the cupboard, sending the breakfast remains flying. Almost on cue, the timer went off. It's shrill warning only added to the confusion.

"Stop it!"

Luke knew the man he had always thought of as his dad was in no shape to take on Dan. What little exercise Keith had gotten was from the beer shelf in the fridge to the couch. And back again.

An empty, copper bottomed pot hung on a hook above the drainer. Luke seized it, banging it against the sink.

Might as well sneeze, the attention that garnered.

Well, they were acting like neighborhood dogs-he twisted the faucet on, full blast, pointing the sprayer at the brothers. Lucas aimed for Dan's eyes, grimly intent on breaking the scuffle.

Dan back stepped, the hold on Keith's shirt forgotten. He swiped at his face, angrily shielding himself against the water.

Not missing an opportunity, Keith threw his whole body into a right hook that landed Dan across the table. Crystal pepper and salt shakers bounced off the floor, one catching under Keith's foot. He slipped, trying to regain his balance, and snatched at the hot stove.

Dan leapt up, rubbing his back, reaching for big brother-

But Lucas had positioned himself in front of the drunk. Standing with his palms held out, watching Dan with a an expression of wary calm.

"Leave it."

"Get out of the way!"

"This has to stop. Now."

"I'm warning you-"

Luke raised his voice.

"Before someone gets hurt."

"That wouldn't be me!"

"I'm not going to let you do this."

"So, we finally picked sides." Dan swiped a hand across his nose, chest heaving.

"You can go back to your little life with that drunk. I could have given you the world, Lucas."

"All I wanted was answers. And I didn't even get those." The blond's voice was soft, belying the steely cast to his features. Behind Lucas, Keith moved forward, clutching his wrist with a grimace.

Dan sidestepped his son, catching big brother on the chin, knock out blow. The tiny spark of triumph died before it even reached his eyes...


	13. My Head Got In the Way

BlueSilverLining, OTHlover04, tardychick! Thanks so much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Twelve:

Keith caught Lucas by the shoulders, holding him steady.

All around the trio, broken dishes, scattered vegetables and utensils. The trash was kicked over, forgotten frying pan holding the burnt remains of breakfast. It had started so peacefully, a surprising break through for father and son.

"Luke, I'm sorry."

The blond raised questing fingers to his chin, swallowing the metallic tang of blood.

What a picture they made.

Dan leaned forward, too close. Trying to examine his son's face.

"I'm okay, alright."

Just leave me alone.

"I didn't mean to-"

Lucas' eyes were hard. "What? Didn't mean to beat each other up? I don't have to be a part of this. It isn't even about me." He shook off Keith's support, stepping through the fractured china.

"Son, wait."

Dan felt the boy stiffen under his touch.

"Sure Keith and I have some history. That has nothing to do with you. We aren't blaming you for any of it. But we do need you to make a decision."

Lucas hesitated, surprised at his father's diplomacy.

"Tell big brother you're staying with me."

Forget that.

It was the man he'd always thought was his dad that understood Lucas best.

"I'm sorry I drug you into this."

Luke spared a tiny nod. He knew the simple spoken apology was meant to cover far more. And so help him, he couldn't let the past go that easily. Keith's whole demeanor echoed the guilt within. And tomorrow he'd be passed out on the floor. Maybe not, but Lucas had long since given in to the odds.

"Why don't you go lie down, son?"

Dan. Still trying to take control.

Luke turned into the hall, walking taut and straight backed. He felt like the china, another shove and be broken.

X

"This is your fault. He's supposed to be resting."

"Then why drag him on the emotional roller coaster?" Keith kicked the trash basket aside. "And what do you mean, resting? He wasn't sick when he left."

"Please. The doctor advised it."

"What have you been up to? We had a deal."

"I'm not breaking my end. Why are you?"

"I knew this was a bad idea the minute you drove up. You haven't changed a bit, Dan. Not a bit."

"Wish I could return the compliment, but the alcohol's done it's work. Boozy."

"I'm leaving, with Lucas. Say goodbye, if he wants to listen."

Dan smiled, the merest imitation.

"You finally told the lie. Now deal with it."

"I can't. I can't give him up." Keith pushed past the table, now positioned haphazardly in the corner. "I could if I knew it was for the best. But you're no good to him."

"At least I'm there."

"Maybe Luke is better off on his own."

X

The front door opened, straw do-dad thing catching Nathan in the nose.

He slapped it aside, wondering how many hits the thing could take. And when his mom would notice. What was with women and pointless decorations, anyways?

The mat caught under his foot, prelude to belatedly realizing the gum Tim had thrown was, indeed, on his shoe.

Home.

Dust motes rose in the bright sunlight, playing tag...

And Lucas. Sitting on the landing.

Nathan's head swiveled, taking in the sight of his dad's Jag.

"Hey." He slammed the door.

No one took any notice.

"Luke, why are you here?"

The blond tore his gaze from some sightless perusal of the carpet.

"Long story, Nate."

The dark haired boy didn't object to the familiar name. This time.

"Where's my dad? Uh-our dad?"

Luke waved a hand toward the kitchen.

"Who's in the driveway? That the new cook?"

"Your Uncle Keith."

"Crap!" Nate dropped his basket ball jacket. "I've never met the guy."

"Aren't family reunions great."

"Hey-" the younger brother bent close.

"You look like you've been punched. In the mouth."

"Run on in, get yours."

"Really? Dad and Uncle Keith-"

"You missed it."

"Dang!"

Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Where have you been?"

"Tim and some of the guys-oh, Tim's a friend of mine. He's kind of annoying, but useful."

"That sums it up."

"Hey." Nathan clattered up the remaining stairs, returning with a cold washrag.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"So." Lowering himself beside Lucas. "What's going on?"

The blond felt his lip with a tentative tongue. "Can I hold off on conversation for a while?"

"Sure."

Nathan twiddled his thumbs.

"So, who slugged you?"

"Dan."

"Crap! He just hauled off and-"

"Things are a little different. We were actually sort of getting along."

"And-"

Luke lowered the rag. "My head got in the way, okay?"

"Do I hear glass?"

"Oh." The blond lowered his face, nearly touching his knees.

"Mom's going to spin. Unless that cleaning girl get's here first. I saw a memo on the fridge. You seen her yet?"

"What am I looking for?" Lucas' voice was muffled.

"I don't know. Haley James. The guys were talking, and they said she's kinda hot."

Luke spread his fingers. "Nathan, I have some serious issues here."

"Ya. Right. I guess I'll leave you alone." A sympathetic smile tugged at the corners of Nathan's mouth . He scooped up the jacket and car keys, disappearing onto the second floor.

"Hey-" the words floated from the bathroom.

"Call me if you see her!"

X

Dan tried the handle. It wasn't locked.

Lucas' room, few books, clothing hung neatly in the closet. It appeared the kid hadn't already packed. The person in question was perched on the edge of the fourposter. Staring darkly at his father under lowered brows.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to."

No response.

"Don't think I can't understand what you're going through. Because I do."

"What am I going through?"

"All this stuff with Keith. I know you have feelings for him, but it's time to do something for yourself."

"What everyone keeps telling me." Dully.

"Did you take your medicine today?"

"Ya. Otherwise, I'd probably be dead."

Dan took a step closer.

"You could be. It's your life, Lucas. It's serious."

"When has my life been anything other than serious." It wasn't a question.

"You don't look so good."

'I really needed you to tell me."

"Put some ice on that."

Luke drew his legs up, shifting to stare at the wall.

"Keith is waiting, in the living room. He plans on taking you back."

"Is there a reason I should stay?"

"I can think of one."

The blond rubbed his temple. "I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day." Dan laughed. "Morning. Why don't you take some time, think about what I've said."

The elder Scott's hand was practically on the door knob when Lucas spoke.

"You haven't said anything."

Silence stretched, following that soft statement.

"I'll say that I've missed you. I missed doing all the things a dad has a right to do."

"Is it real? Or am I just a victory to you."

No mistaking the wistfulness behind those words.

"Lucas. Stay with me.Give me a chance."

"Never ask. You never ask."

Dan touched his son's sleeve. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get it." Lucas got to his feet, jaw set.

"Luke. Tell me what you mean."

"Dad, always telling me. You can't even ask me to stay without ordering it."

Dan threw his hands up. "That's who I am, Luke. Look to yourself. Whatever's going in that mind, you're saying something different. Have you ever let anyone know what you really feel like? Inside?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Everything. Until you find the courage to be honest with yourself-"

"What?"

"Life's just going to keep throwing it at you."

"I don't have to listen to this."

Dan grabbed the blond's arm.

"Running won't get you anywhere you want to be."

"Don't touch me."

"Stop doing this to yourself, Lucas. Let him go."

The kid futilely tried to break Dan's hold.

"Tell me what you want. It's as simple as that."

"You don't understand."

"Maybe I do, a little."

"Let me go."

"The perfect life isn't out there, son. I know your choice of father's seems pretty slim. But your mother isn't the option you're looking for."

The bruised lips opened in retort, then hesitated.


	14. Interlude

Thank you to tardychick, anna, jade, Laine7727, BlueSilverLining, Nat, and GIFFY! Giffy, your review was really encouraging! ( ; Thanks to each and every one of you for bothering to leave feedback!This chapter is a little boring, but I have a good plot for the next. I always find it easy to get enthused on Tuesday's!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Thirteen:

Keith glanced up, slumped over the kitchen counter top. He was holding his wrist under the faucet when Lucas padded in.

"Hey, Luke." Straightening with a grimace. "Got your things ready?"

The blond's voice was gentle.

"Not this time."

"What?"

"I think it's time to see what's out there."

"Luke, you aren't serious? I mean, you've seen what Dan is capable of."

"I'm going to give him a chance."

"It isn't worth it!"

"I have to figure that out for myself."

"You're making a mistake, Luke. A big one."

"I can always come home, right?"

"Sure. I just don't want to see you get hurt-"

The blond avoided the elder Scott's eyes.

Keith nodded. "Right. And look who's talking. I'm sorry. I understand, you need some time with him. He is your dad. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will be." Luke wrapped his arms around the man.

Keith back stepped, growing embarrassed.

"We've never wasted time on this, let's not start now."

"I'll miss you."

"Ya. What little there is."

"I love you, dad." Lucas pressed close, accepting the other's clumsy, one armed hug.

"Thanks. Better get out of here."

Keith didn't ask about the phone call. Didn't want Luke to walk him out. Just strode by without a backward glance.

Lucas knew it was his fault. His "dad" was hurting, and there was no one to blame but himself. He still couldn't believe that Keith was sober, that he'd come for him. The thin, hollow eyed man was a physical shell of what had been. Long before Lucas could remember anything else.

Resting against the porch rail, cold stone underfoot. Luke lifted his fingers in farewell, the hot sting of tears burning his throat.

X

Boozy wasn't past the house before Dan's phone jangled sharply. Cutting the silence. The dark haired Scott couldn't repress the grin that creased his face.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I just thought I should tell you something."

Silence on the other end.

"Try playing games with me all you like. But don't bring Lucas into this. If I find out you've hurt him-"

"What, big brother? You threatening me?"

"You better well believe it."

A busy signal interrupted Dan's retort. Who cared. Tossing the phone down.

He'd won.

X

Nathan poked his head through the doorway, the light tinkle of glass arresting his attention.

"What?" Lucas looked up from his position on the floor. Gingerly dropping refuse into a bowl.

"You aren't what I was expecting. How do you like my shirt?"

"It's-yellow."

"That compliment warms my heart. Whattcha doing?"

"Trying to get this mess cleaned up. Before Deb sees it."

"Just don't hang around if she comes in."

"Thanks." Dryly.

"Could you toss me a banana?"

Lucas sighed. The soles of his sneakers squished some form of debris with every step. "Heads up."

Nathan bit the fruit in half, wadding it into his cheek. "So, you planning on staying?"

"For now, anyways."

"There's a party tomorrow night."

"On a Monday?"

"Nothing crazy." He leaned in, teasing. "Brooke might be there."

"I don't think I'll be in the mood. But thanks."

"You're way uptight, man."

Lucas frowned. "Thanks again."

X

"Let me have that."

Dan's step was so light that Luke barely had time to gather his thoughts. Flustered, the blond relinquished the broom without an argument.

"I'll get this cleaned up."

His son cast about for something to do. Began righting the chairs.

"You made a good decision today, son. I knew you would." Watching the kid with a thoughtful expression.

"I wasn't sure of it myself."

"Maybe I know you better than you think."

Cerulean eyes set in a stressed face. Dan's first born.

"Maybe we can catch a movie tonight. I have the James Bond Collection, the Godfather Trilogy, what are you in to?"

"Thanks." Luke looked up, tucking the seat into place. "I'm not much for family time."

"Come on. You're in a real home now."

"I'd like to borrow some books."

Dan's brows went up. "Books?"

"If I could."

"Sure."

When Dan turned around, the kid had slipped away.

X

Both windows were open, sheer curtains billowing softly. The day was cool for May; Luke couldn't stand the thought of closing the door and shutting himself into that pale cubicle. He flopped onto the bed, stretching his arms and legs. There was so much room, he barely touched the edge.

A pile of books lie next to him. Lucas shuffled through the dusty volumes, intent on the selection process.

The wind picked up, stirring the branches outside his room. A chill finger caught Tennyson, flipping through the chapters. Luke pressed a palm against the fluttering page, staring. Grabbing the novel as Dan's voice shattered his solitude.

X

"Come in."

Lucas was curled onto the mattress, a vivid collection of colors. Gray shirt, scarlet stained cheeks. Mussed golden hair and that brooding china stare...

The kid acted flustered.

"Thought I'd check on you. How's the heart?"

Dan tapped his chest.

"Alright."

"Find anything good?"

"A little." Luke shrugged.

"Who'd have thought you were into books. Nathan barely reads his assignments. I doubt you picked it up from Keith-"

"David Balfour was one of my best friends." The blond selected a story. " Dartagnian, Friday. I guess it was my way of escape."

"Used to be mine." Dan studied his son's face. Imprinting it, just like it was. Karen's son.

"Did you want something?"

"Uh-no, no. I was after Nate."

"He's in his room." Lucas waited.

"See you later." Dan hesitated. The blond was up to something. "What else you got there?"

Luke bit his lip, then thought better of it.

"Good choices, son." Turning away. Lucas breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You didn't happen to see my Tennyson, did you? It's a rare edition, I wouldn't want it leaving the study-"

"Um, no."

"Okay." This time, the man left, closing the door behind him.

Luke listened, imagining his father's eyes watching him through a crack in the paneling. Cautiously rising, pulling the book from underneath his stomach. His fingers weren't quite steady as he flipped through the yellowed pages. One by one, careful not to tear the corners.

A slim white envelope fluttered to the blankets.

Time seemed to freeze. Like a still frame; Lucas turned the hidden paper in his hands, over and over. Almost afraid to open it. His heart quickened, the pace thumping against his chest. Better not to prolong this.

"Dear Dan," it began. Some form of feminine handwriting. Skipping to the signature, Lucas struggled with his emotions.

'Karen.'

X

Picking his way through the manicured shrubbery. Rain-washed the night before, the outdoors glistened with an emerald glow. Each step, springy grass a cushion to his feet. So well did it conceal Lucas' approach, the quiet spoken "Dan" caused the dark haired Scott to whirl in confusion.

"Still creeping around?"

The tone didn't leave much room for doubt. So, he was aware of Lucas' omission.

"When were you going to tell me?" Accusation for accusation.

"Sneaking through my things doesn't exactly give you the upper hand. I asked if you had that book."

"What if I lied?"

"Return every volume to my study. I have to seriously rethink your position here."

The blond stood his ground, words raw edged."I should have listened to Keith."

"You crossed a line."

"Good. Why don't you kick me out? I'll save you the trouble. I'm leaving."

Dan caught up, reaching for the blond's arm.

"Don't touch me. This time, I mean it."

"You'd better settle down."

"Make me."

"Luke."

"If you were so concerned, you could have told me about that stupid letter!"

"The time wasn't right."

"Keep saying that." Dan's eldest waved a hand.

"Alright. I should have told you. I didn't know how."

"It's fairly simple."

The blond's furious stride had taken him to the house. He wrapped his fingers around the door handle, too upset to listen to Dan's explanation. Excuses.

Dan anticipated him, his own hand closing over Lucas'. It was an iron vise, effectively crushing escape.

"Karen was crazy, Lucas. She was crazy. Do you need it spelled out?"

"How? How crazy? And that doesn't clear things." The blond shoved, but his father shoved back.

"Keith had to eventually place her in a-facility that could handle your mother."

"Facility?"

"I don't know, Luke. What did you expect? Disneyland? A sanitarium."

"What about the letter she wrote you-"

"Right before."

"She asked you to find a place for me."

"Karen was lucid part of the time. She must of known about Keith's little alcohol problems even then."

"He wasn't always a drunk-"

Dan was tempted to fib. The hopeful light in his son's gaze gave him a moment's pause.

"No. My guess, he couldn't handle Karen deteriorating."

"Did you talk to him? About me?"

The elder Scott sighed.

"No."

"So you didn't even bother replying."

"I didn't know you were mine."

"That doesn't make much difference."

"It was all a long time ago."

"Is she alive?"

Dan removed his fist.

"Is she?"

"Even if Karen were, you couldn't see her."

"Why?"

"For the same reason big brother didn't mention her name to you."

Lucas' jaw tightened stubbornly. "I have a right to see her."

"Right, perhaps. But the means-no. And I doubt you'll get it out of Keith."

Dan held the door open. "Come on, you've got to be hungry."

"No." Luke stepped down, mind a million miles away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't asking." Firm grasp on the blond's elbow.

Lucas allowed himself to be led toward the kitchen, wondering why he spent most of his time there."You know what I like?" Dan rummaged through the cupboards."Thick sandwiches. Ham on rye, a little swiss-"

Droning on and on in that fake cheerful manner adults have. Lucas let his arms slide down to the table, supporting his head across them. Idly nothing the creak of the front door.

"Hi. I'm Haley. Sorry I'm late-oh, was that your foot?"

Nathan must have let her in. Lucas almost grinned, belatedly schooling his features to a more subdued smile.

"Oh-hello. I'm Haley."

"Lucas."

"What happened to you?"

Dan intervened, placing himself between the two. "You're just in time. How about fixing us up some sandwiches? Nathan can show you where things are."

"Are sure he's all right, Mr. Scott?"

"Oh, Luke just tends to brawl." Nathan nudged his half brother.

"Okay. I guess I should be used to black eyes and bloody noses. It's not like my brother's didn't constantly beat on each other. Can I put this purse somewhere?"


	15. Beach House

tardychick, HipHopper92, Jones, giffy- 

You really made my day. Thanks! This is really only half the chapter, but I ran out of time! Almost 1TH time! So, I promise to post the other half as soon as I can, because it contains the drama portion. Ha ha. Wait and see! lol This chapter is dedicated to Giffy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Fourteen:

The beach house affair was already in full swing when car pulled up with a squeal of tires, showering dirt and gravel upon immediate passers by.

"I thought this was your party, man." Luke cast an uneasy glance toward the driver.

"Ya. Some of the guys were here early." Nathan pocketed his keys, leaning out the window to holler at a blue clad figure.

Cars were parked haphazardly, various couples littering the hoods and spaces in between. It seemed fun; in an unorganized state of way. Luke swung outside, one hand on the door frame. Unwilling to let go.

"A few guys? There's already like a hundred people here!"

"What's your problem? Some one had to open up." Nathan elbowed his brother. "You agreed to this."

Lucas stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I know..."

"Look, I'll find Brooke, okay? She's a good way to hang out and meet everyone at the same time."

"Okay."

Nathan grinned, turning his head from side to side. "That was too easy."

"Shut up."

X

Luke vaguely wondered if he was dressed okay. Seemed that the kids wandering around, singly and in groups, were wearing nicer clothes. It was the girls who smiled or gave him a nod as he trailed Nate into the noisy building.

Light spilled out, outlining faces in the evening dusk. The music grew louder as they cleared the steps, mixed with a dozen conversations. Something else-Luke realized, belatedly, it was the sound of the ocean. He was tempted to slip away and examine the beach, but Nate was motioning him into another room.

Lucas couldn't help staring as went. At the size of the place. And it wasn't even their house. A get away-

"Have some." Nate shoved a plastic cup into the blond's hand. "What'd I tell you?"

"Is this-beer?"

"And what else would it be?" The younger brother choked, patting Luke on the back.

"Welcome to a real party."

"It's not that." Luke studied his drink, setting it aside with a tight smile. "Not really my taste."

"Everyone's drinking. It's okay."

"You wouldn't understand. I think I'll find Brooke, okay?"

"Suit yourself." Nate's parting look was mixed with confusion.

"Is that your long lost brother?" A team mate jostled the dark haired Scott's arm.

"Ya, Tim."

"You say he can play?"

"From what I've seen. My dad and him, they've been fighting like non stop."

"He seems a little weird."

"I know. He's okay, though."

Tim followed the blond with his eyes, until Lucas slipped out the double glass doors.

Nate shrugged, tossing his drink back. "You seen Peyton?"

X

Cool wind played over Lucas' form, lifting the hair at his forehead and rearranging his shirt. He leaned on the wooden railing, harsh wood biting into his palms. It felt good. The moonlight played over gentle waves lapping the shore. Luke cast a glance behind him. The other Scott was huddled in a mass of guys sporting blue Raven's jackets. He really didn't belong.

It failed to arouse any self pity-Luke was used to being the odd man out, doing things on his own. He almost preferred it. What puzzled him was the absence of any party goers on the deck. It was such a beautiful night.

X

It was all so old. Old, worn out, tired. There hadn't been a single new face, several offers, and typical party fare.

Brooke Davis tugged her lacy shirt down with a pout. On any other face, it might have registered as unpleasant. Brooke had perfected her pout, starting when she was five and wanted a brand new tea set. It had aided her ever since.

Peyton was no where to be seen.

"What are best friends for, anyways?"

A tiny stone got in Brooke's way, almost tripping her. She pulled off her heels and marched barefoot through the maze of chattering school kids.

"Uh!"

The floor was sticky. From what, she didn't know.

"That's it."

These stupid events all blurred into one, after awhile. She hadn't been to a truly good party in like-forever.

The glass door slammed with a satisfying bang. She could feel it clear through her toes. Juggling the shoes and her drink, Brooke turned to the water and realized she wasn't alone.

Hunched over in the corner, light hair framing an attractive face.

Ah. Scott boy.

He was studying the view so intently, he didn't seem to notice her arrival. The brunette examined Lucas, red tee and long sleeves underneath. Scarlet and white, attractive combination. The material bunched tightly around his shoulders as lent forward, elbows resting on the railing. He wasn't quite as tall as Nathan, but more tanned.

"Hey, stranger."

The blond turned at the sound of her voice; he seeming to be coming from a great distance.

"Are you doing something out here?"

"No." An unmistakable smile tugged at his broad lips.

Brooke practically dissolved.

"Mind some company?"

"I'd kind of enjoy it." Lucas took in the whole affair with a gesture. "I don't really fit in."

"You just need a little time. And the right person to show you around."

"Who could that be?"

Brooke played along. "Well, we could start with me."

Lucas laughed; actually laughed. Brooke had been afraid all those looks were wasted on someone far too serious to have any fun.

"Do you want to go inside? I'll introduce you."

"I'd rather take a walk on the beach. If you don't mind."

Brooke cocked her head.

"You know, I don't think you're making a move on me. You seriously want to-"

"Take a walk on the sand with a pretty girl." Luke reached out, gently removing the shoes from her hand.

"Wait, I need those-"

"No you don't. We're going to go barefoot, with the sand between are toes."

The brunette threw her cup down, beside the sandals. Some of the cheerleaders had wandered toward them, definitely sizing up the new guy on campus. Nothing intrigued women more than a hint of the unknown. Brooding blond, rough clothes...where was he from?

"Well, lead the way."

Following his broad back down the slanted steps, Brooke couldn't help giving her friends a wave. There are a million different meanings attached to that movement. And this one clearly stated, "Back off, he's mine."

X

"So, Dan. Lucas is back and he's actually staying with us-for however long you two can get along. Keith was here, and you managed to destroy my kitchen. Nathan stayed out all night-again-and now he's at another party.Oh- our beach house, of course."

Dan tipped his coffee, irritating smirk over the rim.

"That about sums it up, Deb."

"Dan, this has got to stop. I can't live where everything is always turned upside down."

"Is that what you've been doing? Not living here?" Dan scanned the paper. "Because it sure seems like it."

"No, Dan, I was away. On business. If you ever bothered to listen to what your wife has to say-"

"Oh, I do. Far too much."

"Why don't you talk to Nathan? All it ever is are parties, more parties, sleeping out all night, and basket ball. His grades are suffering."

"He gets by. As long as it doesn't effect his game-"

"There's more to my son's life than a stupid game!"

"My son? How about our son? And I find it peculiar that you're always referring to Nate as your son. What, is this because of Lucas?"

Deb straightened her place mat. "You know it isn't that."

"Well, I think it is. You're still blaming me for Karen's son."

"I don't think it has anything to do with our problems."

"Until you can get Karen out of your head, no one's going to be happy."

"What about you? Have you ever stopped thinking about her? I've been married to you for how many years, and yet I still find myself being held up to her standards. I'm tired of being compared to a woman who was never your wife."

Dan crumpled his napkin. "Then maybe you should figure out what causes those feelings of inadequacy, Deb."

"I don't need to. You do, Dan."

"Don't blame your problems on me. Or Lucas. He's my son, just as much as Nathan, and he'll be living with us."

"Luke is the only person your brother has."

"Not anymore."

"Lucas isn't property, Dan. You can't just buy him and own him."

"He's my blood. I already own him."

"Oh, do you own Nathan , too?"

"As much as any father has a right to."

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going to bed." Deb pushed her chair out, clearing her dishes. "Have fun waiting up."

Dan wiggled his fingers. "Night, night."

X

Lucas gazed at the ocean, knees drawn up. Not saying anything, just watching. Listening to waves splash against the shore.

"What makes it so big?" Brooke leaned on one arm, idly following his gaze. "It scares me at night, like this."

The blond turned his face, eyes soft in the darkness.

"What's your story?"

"Oh, I have a family. Parents that love me with money and always leaving me behind."

He didn't respond, slipping his warm hand around hers.

"What about you? How come you're staying with Nate?"

"A lot of reasons. Mainly because I have to figure things out."

"What about your family?"

"Well." Lucas drew in a breath. "Dan is my family."

Brooke straightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were an orphan."

Luke gave a weak laugh.

"Dan's my dad."

"Wait. Nathan said you were cousins-"

"That's what I thought. Turns out, Dan isn't my uncle, Keith is."

"The man you thought was your dad-"

"Right." Lucas sifted a handful of sand. It shimmered in the moonlight, pearl dust.

"That's really mixed up. So are you going to live with them?"

"I decided to give it a try. I've never had a brother before."

"What about friends. You know, friends who are girls?"

"No. None of those, either."

"Good." Brooke rested her head against his arm. It was completely unexpected, almost foreign. Lucas wasn't used to people touching him.

The moon's reflection shivered, perfect imitation riding the water. It held the blond's attention, sparkling golden warmth. The stars in the city had never looked as big or near.


	16. Enter Mouth

BlueSilverLining, emogeek1, tardychick, unfolddream, Giffy-thanks SO much! Loved that you read my story, and that you bothered to review! This chapter, admittedly, is a little confusing. Just warning you! I'll promise to keep it clearer from now on. Giffy, I'm glad that your man is back ( : You must be really proud of him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Fifteen:

"When I was little, I thought the moon was actually the sun."

"Science wasn't your thing?"

Brooke swatted the blond's shoulder. "No." She ducked her head, dark layers hiding the face beneath. "I-"

It must be the alcohol. She couldn't believe the stupid stories falling from her lips. Guys didn't care. They didn't see that side of her, and they never would. She'd been about to break one of her own cardinal rules.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you getting cold?" His fingers brushed her arm.

"Not really." Knowing the abrupt mood change would confuse Luke. "I should be getting back."

Brooke started struggling to her feet, mouth opening in surprise. Nate's brother had risen and caught her hand.

"Thanks."

She couldn't miss the blond's worried glances, but pushed them to the back of her mind. Luke wouldn't understand even if she cared to explain. Which she didn't.

Lucas finally broke the uncomfortable silence."Thanks for the walk."

Something about that voice. Suspiciously sincere.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said anything-"

If he'd only stop trying to apologize.

"Look. Luke. Lucas. Whatever it is.It's been really nice. But I have to go."

Brooke could almost feel the hurt gaze following her; the blond's steady steps on the wooden stairs, a silent presence at her back.

The stars seemed to shift, ground moving with it. Brooke reached out, catching at the railing for support. An unfamiliar heat burned her cheeks, and she couldn't seem to find her stupid shoes.

Someone slid the cold sandals onto her feet. Right then left. The cheerleader bit her lip, Luke's shape outlined in the semi darkness below. Bent golden head-

"Hey, Brooke-"

Peyton's familiar greeting, accompanied by the sound of sliding doors. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, unwilling to meet Lucas' eyes. Running toward her friend.

"Peyt. You came!"

X

Luke stared after the retreating figures, expression softening. He wasn't so naive to think it was his behavior that had prompted Brooke's abrupt departure. She'd had too much to drink, sure. Keith usually got off on some ridiculous high, which lasted far less then the dark moodiness that followed. It was something more, maybe everything. Lucas should know-he'd written a veritable idiot's guide to hiding from the world.

One thing the blond was all too aware of-if someone knew your weakness, they held you in the palm of their hand.

This girl wouldn't lose him that easily.

X

"I don't know what your problem is, but I think you should stay away from my friend."

Luke was nursing a cold can of Pepsi. Wild cherry. The sharp fizziness slid down his throat, and he almost choked.

"Excuse me?"

"Peyton Sawyer. We met the other night." Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans. "I don't know what your story is, and I really don't care. But I'm not going to let you upset Brooke."

Luke lept to his feet, almost startling her.

"I don't know what you think I did, but all we did was talk."

"Please." Looking past him, epitome of boredom.

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question.

"Your'e just another jerk."

"Define jerk."

"Guy. Male. Jock. I suppose you're different from the rest of your sex."

"I didn't say that. But you don't-"

"Lucas Scott?"

He nodded, frown creasing his forehead.

"That's all I needed to know."

X

Luke resettled himself against the railing. Clusters of girls still milled about, sneaking glances through the glass doors. Peyton hadn't bothered to close them, so his semi peaceful retreat was shattered. Snatches of songs floated past, some familiar. The lyrics danced through his brain, music a welcome distraction. Nathan showed no signs of reappearing. The blond cast about for his brother, even questioning a few guys. Peyton reclined against one of the off-white couches, studying him with mocking eyes. If the Scott's were such jack asses, she'd fit right in. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

Amidst the throbbing beat and general confusion, a phone jangled. Luke located it, but no one seemed inclined to pick up.

Peyton's voice, raised above the din.

"Answer it, Scott."

Luke's smile turned sarcastic. He pressed the instrument close, avoiding a tangle of students.

"Hello."

"Lucas? This is Deb. Where's Nate?"

"Um-I can't seem to find him."

"Figures. Look, he's not picking up his cell. I'd like you to tell Nathan he needs to come home. Tonight."

"Okay-"

"Can you do that, Lucas?"

"I'll tell him."

The phone went dead.

"That went well." Where on earth was Nate? He didn't even know how many rooms this place had.

"Going some where?"

Peyton Sawyer. Irritatingly close, almost brushing elbows in the mix.

"Finding Nathan."

"Good luck."

Lucas gave in. "Look, do you know where he is?"

"I might."

"Could you show me?"

"Most of the team isn't around, in case you haven't noticed."

Luke matched her tone. "No, I haven't."

"Probably doing something stupid." She wandered away for the second time, shoving toward a snack spread.

Lucas's jaw tightened. "Whatever."

He really didn't like Peyton Sawyer.

X

"Aw, come on."

"I think he's going to cry."

"Looking for mommy?"

The wind turned cold, scent of water, laden with moisture. Lucas wrapped arms tightly around his chest. The cat calls and jeers were growing louder. He must be on the right track.

Dew moistened grass stuck to his boots. The blond staggered a little on wet clay, searching the deserted roadway. The sounds were off to the east, where the foliage was thickest.

"That'll teach you. Crashing parties."

"I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted-"

Laughter. Strangely familiar. Luke hesitated, chilled by a finger of foreboding.

Clearing a rise, the scene suddenly spread before him.

Tall figures, their only distinguishing features stripes of white about their necks... more white, outlines of "T" and "H". Seven or eight in the jumble. Great. It was apparently some kind of team prank.

Luke tried to keep quiet, but the dead weeds gave him away. Snapping underfoot.

"Who's there? Tim, I told you to stand watch-"

"It's me, Nate."

Lucas' voice sounded strange, even to himself. There was something eerie in this night time meeting.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Your mom called. Deb. She wants you back tonight."

"What's up with that?"

"Nate's mommy called!"

"Shut up."

"Get rid of him, Nathan!"

An arm reached out, in the dark. "No, it's cool. Luke's cool."

The blond took his brother's outstretched fingers; inky blackness shrouded the unfamiliar terrain.

"What's going on?" He spoke in a low voice, for Nate's ears alone.

"Just having some fun. Let's introduce you."

Luke tensed, disliking his brother's tone. The uncanny way it resembled Dan's.

"This, Lucas, is a boy commonly referred to as Mouth. He wanted to have some fun. Hang out with the popular crowd. What he doesn't realize is, we earned that privilege. It isn't easy being popular. Is it, guys?"

Murmurs of assent.

"Let me go, I won't-"

"Won't try it again? No. You haven't learned your lesson yet."

"Let's throw him in the ocean."

Luke had heard that voice before.

Nathan sighed. "Tim?"

"Ya?"

"Be quiet."

Lucas interrupted. "Wait. I don't get this. What are you guys doing?"

"Educating." Nathan found his brother, giving him a warning shove.

"This isn't right." He could barely see their faces, but Luke had the uncanny feeling every eye was upon him. "It's like what, eight to one?"

A couple team mates jostled the new comer. "We can even the odds, if you like."

"Just what I had in mind." The blond ducked instinctively, feeling the air whoosh over head. He'd moved none too soon.

"Hey, cut it out!" Nathan, vainly trying to restore order.

A fist grazed his cheek. Luke squared his shoulders, smiling in the clammy dark. "Bring it on."

He'd have had no chance at all-save the cover of night. And the fact that Tim rushed him first.

Blindly striking out, trying to keep on the outskirts. Not letting them pin him down. Luke grabbed a bulky jacket, pulling it half way up his assailant, effectively trapping the man's arms. Tricks of street fighting picked up out of necessity.

The basket ball players didn't put on much of a show. Mostly because they started hitting each other. No one knew who was who.

What flattened Lucas wasn't even an opponent, but something on the ground. The blond tripped, landing hard on his back. Lucas' breath fled, yellow and crimson flashes coloring the night.

"Where'd he go?"

Some one stepped on his hand.

X

"Looky, looky. Seems our little friend found him."

The shoe dug Luke's fingers into slimy mud.

"What's a hick like you even doing here?"

Small sound-the party crasher, Mouth, scrambled closer. Lucas felt a thin, heaving body press against his side. The movement only fanned his anger. He jerked his arm, futile effort. Water seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Get off me."

"Lotta venom there. I think you need a lesson."

"Come on, let him up."

"Nathan, friend of yours, whatever. He asked for it."

"Back off, okay? I'm in charge here."

"He was ruining our fun, Nate. What do you care, anyways?"

"Ya, who is this guy?"

Luke imagined his brother's eyes falling over him. Studying the situation. He hoped to heck Nathan could talk the animals off, or things were going to get nasty.


	17. Live A Little

OTHlover04, Giffy, Britt, HipHopper92-thanks yet again for reviewing. It means a lot! ( :  
Giffy, I hope you make it to the spa.Now that you mention it, that sounds really good ( :

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Sixteen:

Shades of black and dusky gray; the wind catching your hair and whistling gently about your ears. The moon shone faintly, a glowing sphere in the speckled night sky.

But the ground was wet and cold; the perpetual buzz of summer insects only faint, replaced with a low voiced discussion...

Lucas' heart pounded, accelerated rhythm. Anger made his cheeks burn, despite the evening chill. He weighed the odds of getting up and wrenching his hand free, or letting his brother out-talk the others.

Nate had stepped aside, most of the team clustered into a tight knot around him. The idiot standing on his fingers remained, and Lucas could imagine the smile plastering his face.

"Got any other plans, freak?"

"Get an IQ."

The pressure on Lucas' body increased.

So. The comment bore some truth.

"Hey." Nathan reappeared, only the toe of his sneaker in Lucas' line of vision. "How about you let him up."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here."

"Ya? Since when we do let strangers mouth off?"

"The guys already agreed. Leave it."

"You leave it! He almost knocked my teeth out."

"Well, you can step off or I can finish the job."

Silence. Behind them, faint screams and a snatch of music in the background. The beach house party showed no signs of winding down.

"Whatever."

The shoe on Luke's hand dug down, then disappeared.

The blond sat up, unobtrusively flexing his fingers.

"Luke? Why don't you go on." Nate's tone brooked no argument.

"Not without him."

"Who, Mouth? Luke, he's a kid. We're just giving him a scare. If some one didn't, we wouldn't have respect at all, might as well party at the River Court."

"River Court?"

The dark haired Scott waved a hand. "Some dumb hang out by the park."

"This isn't right, Nate. It's the kind of stuff that happened to me, and it's not right."

"You seem to have recovered."

"It's not about the bruises."

"Mouth doesn't have self esteem. Why don't you catch Brooke?"

Lucas got to his knees, wiping the mud from his hands. "I've had enough partying."

"Don't be a poor sport. If you want to try out for the team, you have to prove yourself to the guys here. You'll be playing with them, not the geek."

"Sounds inviting." Shrugging under the wet tee. "Head back with me, Mouth?"

"Sure."

"Don't blow your chances, Luke." Nathan's tone dropped several degrees.

"Thanks for the warning."

He expected something. Slam in the back, cat call. The absence of any assault-physical or verbal-only awakened in Lucas the realization Nathan was in complete control. The other guys weren't a threat.

Somehow, the thought did little to console him.

X

Brooke tipped her cup, idly studying the liquid. She hadn't reached that point of happy oblivion. In fact, far from it. The irritating Scott-blond, good looking- proved to be more of a distraction than the brunette had anticipated.

Peyton must have chewed his ear off.

Staring past fringing trees, their branches lacy artwork against the clouds. Nothing was different, after all.

Well, save the fact Brooke Davis was outside examining local scenery instead of getting wasted. Sitting cross legged on the hood of a car, beer gone flat and warm. Crickets chirped all around, cheeps and churrings that blended with pulsing music.

The cheerleader lent forward, almost falling. Tiny ants scurried over the sidewalk, dragging crumbs of food.

"Here." She drained the alcohol, drops spattering the insects. "Live a little."

Footsteps on the road. Brooke refused to turn her head. Another sappy couple, talking quietly. What was it, midnight? Person couldn't even brood in private. A body slipped through the narrow space between vehicles, almost brushing her arm. Brooke withdrew it angrily. "Sitting here."

"Sorry."

Familiar low voice. He was continuing on, already clearing the trees. A moment more, and it would be too late. Brooke twisted her fingers, battling indecision.

"Wait!"

In retrospect, Brooke was unsure if she hated her sandals or loved them dearly. What should have been a composed, slightly cool approach turned into something less desirable. The heel of one despicable shoe caught in the grill, throwing Brooke across the neighboring bumper.

"Ouch!"

At least she'd landed on her stomach. It could have been her face.

"Are you okay?"

The completely handsome blond shoved his companion aside, rushing to free her. Strong hands circled Brooke's waist, lifting her gently down.

Standing in the feathered moonlight, pressed close in the tight confines... serious blue gaze tipped down. The brunette looked away; something in those eyes that rattled her.

He took it as a sign of annoyance, stepping back-wards.

"Thanks. Thanks for catching me."

"I was a little late for that."

For the first time, Brooke noticed her rescuer's coat of mud. The nervous guy standing to his left.

"What have you been doing?"

Lucas shrugged. A smear of dirt decorated one cheek; his clothes were more earth than anything else.

"He saved me from a lot of trouble." The thin boy spoke up, obvious admiration playing across his features. Not for the pretty girl, but hero worship.

"It wasn't anything. We have to get cleaned up." The blond jerked his chin toward the house. "You going to be around?"

Brooke tilted her head. Wondering what parts of the story were being omitted. "Sure."

Scott moved away, long strides, shoulders slightly hunched against the sodden clothing clinging to his skin. The stranger started after, only to be whirled about.

"Tell me what happened."

X

"Where's your brother?" Dan Scott. Casually sipping from a steaming mug.

"Is that a question or an accusation?" Lucas dropped a bundle on the floor, sliding the deadbolt.

"You were with him."

"Was being the operative word."

"Improvement on the clothing front."

"These are Nathan's. I had to change."

"Who dropped you off?" Dan flashed an all knowing grin. "Wait-don't tell me. Brooke?"

"It's not like that."

"She gets her tentacles around every male in Tree Hill."

Lucas opened the cupboard, pouring a glass of water. "We were just talking, okay?"

"And a ride home?"

The blond's jaw tightened. "Something came up."

"Deb's not going to be happy."

"Look, tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"Tell her yourself." Dan lifted his coffee. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You can have my room."

"Thanks for the offer, Lucas, but it's your room now."

"If I wasn't here, you'd be using it. Not like I'm going to need the bed, anyways."

The elder Scott studied his melancholy son. "Didn't fit in, did you?"

Luke uttered a short laugh. "That wouldn't keep me awake, trust me."

"Sit. There's cereal on the shelf."

The blond hesitated, inspecting Dan through lowered lashes. "That's what Keith ate before bed."

"Passing out isn't going to bed."

"Forget I mentioned it." Luke threw his leg over the adjacent stool, resting an elbow on the table top.

"What's on your mind, son?"

Dan was certainly throwing out the possessive nouns.

"Stuff."

"Real specific. Don't bore me with details."

The blond heaped a spoon and jammed it between his lips. The last thing he'd expected was a welcoming committee.

"Lucas, where's Nathan?"

Fastening her bathrobe, skin pale in the harsh light. Without a layer of make up, Deb looked wan. Still pretty, but washed out.

Lucas' fingers reflexively dropped his spoon. It clanked against the china, startling him.

"He's with some of the guys-the basket ball team-I honestly don't know."

"I asked you-"

Dan reached across the table. "Okay. Nate's a big boy, you can't expect Luke to drag him home."

"All I did was talk to Lucas and he promised-"

"Deb. That's not going to make matters any easier. Luke and Nate are just getting to know each other."

"And that's my fault?"

"I only meant that having Lucas play nursemaid doesn't do either of them any good."

"Getting home before one a.m. isn't a huge request, Dan. Maybe if you taught your son some responsibility-"

"And just hours ago he was your son."

Deb tightened her robe, mouth a thin line. "If Lucas expects to stay in my home, he's going to follow the rules."

"He went to the beach house. With Nathan. Nate isn't back yet, regardless of your rules, but Lucas is."

"Something has to be done-"

"Don't you have a meeting tomorrow?" Dan glanced at his watch.

"I don't think I'm going."

Karen's son stirred his cereal, concentrating on the soggy fruit loops. He desperately wanted to leave, but Deb's attention was focused on him. In spite of Dan's defense, he still felt like a bartering chip.

"Let the boy eat."

"Don't leave any dishes in that sink."

The blond's food stuck in his throat. So much for escaping dysfunctional homes.

X

Peyton examined a sketch, shoving it under the desk lamp. The eyes stared back at her, cerulean gaze...too directly. She tore the drawing in half, fragments of a face littering the wastebasket.

X

Someone's foot poked Nathan in the back. He groggily raised himself on a sleep-numbed arm. "Tim, if you can't keep on your own side, crash downstairs."

"There's too many windows."

"Oh, go to sleep."

X

It was nearly two o'clock, but Brooke found herself lying wide awake among the tangled sheets. Quietly in a quiet house. Studying her foot.

X

Lucas tossed, moonlight playing across the thick carpet. Splashing the blankets that trailed the floor. Since it was too late for him to begin school, he wondered when he'd have a chance to see the brunette again. Feeling the scrap of paper in his palm, penciled number. Happiness tugged at the corners of his mouth.

She was only a phone call away.


	18. Charleston Tomorrow

Thanks to OTHlover04, and Giffy! Giffy, I'm sorry that your friends left Iceland. Does that mean that you live in Iceland? If you do, that sounds incredible. It must be hard, though, too. I'm glad your husband is back, and I hope you two were able to do something fun ( : I apologize to all my readers for the delay! I had some problems with my cat, but I finally saw that I had to have her put to sleep.

X

:Seventeen:

X

The morning after. After what? A party that had proved memorable in more ways than one.

The blond turned his head, relaxing against the overstuffed pillows. He saw the rising sun painting gold and vermilion through the glass. Wondered if Nate was back, and if Deb had attended her early meeting.

It felt so good, content to lie there, stretching luxuriously. Dan's hostility seemed to be ebbing, like a tide upon the sands...speaking of tides, spending an hour on the beach had to have been the highlight of last night. Not stumbling upon the Raven's and scuffling in the mud.

Lucas raised his hand, testing sore fingers. Retrieving the memory of his assailant's face...or impression in the darkness. Brutality instead of brains. He mentally tucked the picture away. Another time and place, things would be different.

He drew his knees up, twisted in the off white sheets. Listened for sounds below. It appeared that Lucas was the sole Scott present.

Luke could get together his own breakfast. The thought encouraged him to hop out of bed, untangling an ankle and yawning widely.

"Thanks for nothing."

"Nathan? I thought you'd gone-"

"To school? Not likely." The taller Scott pushed past the partially open door, still towel drying his damp hair.

"Okay." Luke squinted at his brother. "Is there a problem? I mean, are we having a problem because-"

"Because of that stupid ass-ed stunt you pulled? What were you doing, Luke?"

"I don't want to see anybody getting hurt."

"Save the heroics. You're going to have to get along with those guys. Last night sure didn't help any."

The blond's jaw tightened. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'm sorry, okay? I know it isn't easy having me show up, messing with your life."

"Then why did you?"

Luke hesitated, uncertain if the other boy was referring to the fight or the blond's presence in general.

"Why are you here, Luke? You don't belong. It's easy to see, my dad's just keeping you around to remind him of Karen, whoever. It isn't because he's suddenly developed non existent paternal affection."

"It's complicated."

"Only if you make it." Nathan tossed his bath towel across the bed. "Go home, man."

"I can't."

"Listen, I'll give you the money."

"I can't go back because it's not fair."

Nate ignored the hurt light in his brother's blue eyes. "What you're doing here isn't fair. To me. To mom. She doesn't need you on top of her problems."

"Dan's my dad as much as he is yours."

"I'm warning you. Go home."

"That's not going to happen."

"We''ll see about that. We don't want you here."

We don't want you here...Lucas stared after his brother's retreating form, the dark backward glance. Nate's words failed to arouse any emotion save a certain detachment. His brother would have to dig a little deeper than that.

Contemplated calling Brooke. Leaving a message, maybe "thanks for last night." Implying something sexual-wrong, wrong. Okay, then- "glad we met." Hallmark stickiness. He finally decided on, "Hey, Brooke, this is Lucas. Just saying hi. Glad we had a chance to hang out last night." And then mentally berated himself for making it sound so casual.

At least he now knew where the cereal was kept. Locating a box, shaking a bowl full. There were cheerios on the table top, stark white against the dark polish. Lucas slid into a chair, absently taking a mouthful.

And in some weird Elmstreet meets Signs-the small circles formed a picture. Two stick figures, one holding the other's missing head. GO HOME spelled unevenly below. Luke let out an involuntary laugh, forehead wrinkling in confusion. He scattered the cheerios, redoing Nate's message.

I'M HOME.

X

Lucas was curled into a heavy armchair, legs thrown over the side. During the course of an extremely boring day, he'd discovered that a: Dan's study was locked, and b: there was an attic. Nathan stalked about, emptying pringle cans and engaging in electronic bouts of NBA Shootout-whatever it was called. Luke decided to avoid him altogether, and the furniture-crammed topmost room served his purpose.

He sneezed, turning the page too fast. Dust motes rose upward, swirling about like desert sand. It was easy to submerge oneself into the land of fiction in these surroundings.

"Either my son or a rat."

The blond dropped his book, swiveling to face the stairs.

"It's nearly time for dinner."

Luke blinked, sitting up. Unaware of the gray smudges along one cheek and the bridge of his nose. "Why do you keep the best chairs up here?"

"If you have money, you've got to show it. Did you and Nate have a fight?"

The blond glanced downward, hands between his knees.

"I take that as a yes."

"He's upset. I can't say I blame him."

"Luke, you're a part of this family now. I know it hasn't been easy; Deb's still riding you because of Karen."

"I think, if we just leave Karen out-"

"She was your mother. Don't forget that."

"Was?"

"We're not going there, Lucas. The sooner Deb and Nate accept Karen as part of my past, they'll be easier on you."

"If you jam it down their throats, that I'm Karen's son, your son-"

"It's the truth."

"But maybe it's too painful for them right now."

"Stop being an old woman and come downstairs." Dan hesitated. "Things will be different soon. I promise."

X

The blond scrubbed his hands, quickly smoothing his hair and rubbing the dust smudges away. He didn't want to be late, another reason to provoke his hostess. Nathan and Dan were already seated, chairs drawn up to the heavily laden table. Lucas fingered the cutout ivory cloth, glasses and silverware sparkling under the light. No one said a word until Deb arrived, a false smile breaking her face.

"Well, now that everybody's here, we can get started. It's not often we get to eat together like a real family." Her gaze took in husband and son alone.

Luke centered his attention on the steaming dishes.

Deb shook out her napkin. "How was your day, honey?"

Nathan snorted. "Mom, I'm a big boy now."

"I'm aware of that fact. When did you get in last night?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Were you drinking?"

"I had a few beers. I didn't bother to look at the clock. I wasn't drunk, mom."

"If you say so."

"Whatever."

Dan waved the air with a fork. "Good party, son?"

"I guess so." Stuffing a mouthful of food in before either parent questioned him again.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could be left out of the conversation. Deb was stabbing potato wedges, refusing to make eye contact with him. So far so good.

"Luke, how did you find the old attic?" Leave it to Dan.

Deb interrupted. "Some one was snooping around. A lot of those things are antiques and worth a great deal. The attic is out of bounds."

"I was just reading. I didn't know-"

"Right. From now on, you can ask me if you want to go exploring."

"I'm sorry."

She hesitated. Brought up by the sincere sounding apology, Deb had no choice but to leave the subject alone.

The eldest Scott tipped his wine glass. "Deb, now what are you going to do? Better think of something else Lucas might have done before he leaves the dinner table."

"Stay out of it, Dan. This is all your fault."

"And you were the one who insisted I try to make things right by Lucas."

"That was before I thought about it. Every time you look at him - how can Nathan ever hope to compare? After all, he isn't half Karen."

"Your jealousy is the issue here, Deb."

"I want him out of my house."

"You-"

"Now, Dan."

"Lucas stays."

Nathan's mouth fell half open. He stared across the table at Luke, almost feeling a pang of sympathy for the blond.

"I won't have him living with my son, our son, competing for the shreds of your affection, Dan."

"This discussion is over."

"Not this time. If you respect me, if you respect Nathan, you'll do what it takes to keep us together.

"Is that a threat?"

Deb raised her own glass. "Take it whatever way you want."

As if on cue, the phone started ringing. Luke breathed a sigh of relief; tension smothered the room with a blanket.

Deb stared at Dan. He stared back. Neither of them willing to surrender the verbal war.

"I'll get it." Nate kicked his chair away, almost stomping toward the receiver. "Hello?"

Something caused his stern features to melt. The scowl shifted toward shock. "Okay. Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Hold on." Nathan held the phone toward Dan.

"Nate?" Deb half rose, reaching for it.

"It's for Dad." The words came out harsher than intended.

Lucas folded his arms, a prickle of concern as his father's eyes widened, seeming to rest on him. Nathan steadily refused to meet the blond's gaze, picking at his food instead.

"Thank you very much."

Deb grabbed her husband's arm. "Dan? Is it your parents?"

"No."

"What's happened?"

Dan sighed. "It's Keith. They think he tried to kill himself."

"But he's alright?"

"Don't know yet. He's at a hospital in Charleston."

"And?"

"I don't have all the particulars. I guess big brother tried driving through a guard rail."

All attention suddenly shifted toward Luke. The blond hadn't moved an inch, seemingly frozen. Only his expression remained alive, sudden tears sparkling. He caught a breath, blindly shoving away. Wanting to be alone. Needing to be.

"Lucas-"

Ignoring Dan's summons. He cleared the stairs on wooden legs, not quite believing this. He was dreaming. It was all just a bad nightmare and Lucas desperately wished he would just wake up.

Closing the door and leaning against it. It was hard and secure, solid. The space in front of him seemed to crumble. Open window, bright rustle of birds and simple summer noises. Out there, all was normal. But inside this room, inside of him, settled a shadow of fear.

"Luke. Let me in." Dan tried the handle.

The blond wanted to say, go away. Just go away and leave me alone. But he didn't. He thought it instead.

His father was pushing, forcing him forward. Lucas knew he was no match for Dan, so he gave up trying to keep him out. The door opened fully, a slight creak of hinges.

"Talk to me."

So, this was all his fault. He'd chosen not to go with Keith. He deserved to die, not Keith. How could he have been so selfish? Keith needed him. He'd known that. Seen the look in his eyes.

Dan was trying to get his attention. Took hold of the blond's forearms

Lucas jerked away, hands raised. He started to mouth something, then gave up. It wasn't any use. Keith was going to die. The guilt hurt even worse than the realization.

"Hey-"

Walking, then running. Past Deb, teary eyed at the banister. Shouldering Nate aside, he didn't care. Luke just wanted to get away from them all.

X

"He won't talk. I can't get him to say anything."

"Just give him some time, Dan."

"I don't want to leave Lucas by himself."

Deb set her brush aside, turning from her reflection in the mirror. "He'll be alright."

"Is he still outside?"

"I didn't hear him come in. Maybe it's best that Nate talks to him first."

"You've spoiled that relationship just fine. I'm going to look for Lucas myself."

Grass wet with dew; a waning moon appearing through the cotton candy clouds. It wasn't hard to find the blond. Dan's eldest was leaning against an oak tree, arms circling his knees and not answering.

Approaching almost silently, sure he could make the kid see reason. "You should come inside." Dan stared at his son's profile. "I'll drive you to Charleston tomorrow."

Lucas shook his head.

"It isn't- you aren't to blame. Keith was a selfish, thoughtless person to put you through this."

Like talking to the wind. His son stared straight ahead with sightless eyes, locked deep within that place inside. Every person has such a place. It's just that some people get to use it a little more often.

Dan touched Luke's arm with a thumb. "You're freezing."

At last the blond allowed Dan to coerce him toward the house. Into his bedroom, where the elder Scott left the door ajar.

"I don't want you to close this."

Lucas threw him a dark look, but sank onto his mattress. Turning his face away, effectively shutting Dan out. His father finally left, frustrated that he couldn't make things work, the way he always did.

X

It was only a few hours later, and the silence of night wrapped the earth in slumber. Nathan shifted, peering blearily into the shadows. He pounded his pillow, flipping it over to the cool side. A creak confirmed that someone, or something, had caused him to wake.

"Who's there?"

"Go back to sleep, Nathan."

Lucas. The blond moved into a patch of silvery moonlight, bathing his hard features in the glow.

"What are you doing?" Nate got an elbow underneath him.

His brother smiled. It held no trace of humor. "Dan's sleeping by the stairs."

"Why are you in here?"

"You wanted me to leave. Well, you got your wish." Lucas looped the sheer curtains over the rod. Thrust a leg out the window, then his whole body. Nathan heard the slight rustle of the rose trellis, and then his brother disappeared.

Nathan lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. Wondering if he should call Dan or just let Lucas go. After all, he didn't want the blond here. And Luke apparently wanted to leave. It was probably for the best.

And then he fell asleep.


	19. Shopping Capitol Central

Thanks SO much, emogeek1, Ali213, Nat, LilAngel413! I'm in your debt. I really appreciate the kind words! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Eighteen:

The world was just beginning to wake. Flowers unfolded, each petal stretching toward the sun. The morning sky was painted topaz, stretching as far as the eye could see. Not a cloud marred the smooth canvas.

Beautiful maybe, but a hint of the day to come. Lucas had shrugged out of his sweatshirt more than twenty minutes ago. The blond hunched tense shoulders, adjusting the set of the pack on his back. He'd left the bulky suitcase behind, preferring the freedom of his school bag. There wasn't much to stuff into it.

A deserted bench caught Lucas' attention, and he sank down gratefully. It had taken longer than he'd expected, walking into town, asking for directions to the nearest bus stop. At least there weren't too many people about. Relaxing in the partial shade, Luke shut his eyes. It had been a long night.

Images of Keith's accident played against the blackness of closed lids. Whether awake or sleeping, he couldn't shake the vivid scenarios. In all of them, his "father" lie prone and still, covered with blood. Scarlet in the darkness. Even during the "dead" hours of morning, when the moonlight faded and inky oblivion shaded the world, Keith's brooding face remained one step ahead. Luke felt himself longing for an end to the night, previously comforting and sheltering him. Now playing into the grisly scepter of his imagination.

A man, Keith, was beckoning to him with outstretched hand. The fingers spread, imploring. "Luke, you were the only person I had." A gentle grasp on his wrist, but the flesh touching Lucas was cold and wet.

The touch became a reality. Lucas jumped, almost exclaiming out loud.

X

"What are you doing here?" Brooke's brow furrowed in concern. The color had drained out of the blond Scott's face, leaving it chalky white.

"Are you okay, Lucas?"

He seemed to gather himself, lips curving in the merest semblance of a smile. "Ya, um, just-" he clapped his palms together. "I must have drifted off."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have."

The brunette hesitated. "I'm going to sit down." She tapped his arm. "Scooch over."

"You can stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

Lucas leaned toward the cheerleader. "Like I'm a little lost cat."

"No. You've got the whole lost thing going on, but you're not little." She smiled appreciatively.

Silence ensued; strangely enough, it wasn't the awkward boy-girl variety Lucas usually encountered. He sighed.

"So, why are you at a bus stop? I mean, besides the obvious."

"Long story." Luke couldn't see her reaction, because Brooke tilted her head. Apparently studying her shoes.

"Then you aren't staying."

"I was going to. I wanted to. For real, Brooke. Something came up-"

She loved the way he chewed his words. The casual self-assurance exhibited in a simple tee shirt and jeans. Face it, Brooke Davis liked sharing a paint peeled bench with this Scott.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

And there sadness crept into the blond's voice, undeniable. Brooke faced him, squinting against the sunlight. "It has something to do with Nathan and the team, doesn't it? If you're looking for a place to stay-"

"Thanks, Brooke. But-"

"I have money. Enough money, I could take a bath in it, okay?"

"Brooke-"

"You see that store? I'm like family. I practically keep them in business."

This time a genuine smile stretched Lucas' mouth. "It's not about the money. But I appreciate it." He touched the brunette's sleeve. "I'm going to miss you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Brooke Davis, you're the only real friend I've got."

"But you've only been to one party."

"One'll last. Trust me." The blond shook his head. He paused. "I like you, too."

Brooke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wait. I never said-"

"I know you do."

She laughed, half embarrassed. "What?"

"Like me too."

The cheerleader punched his shoulder. "Okay, rhyme boy."

X

"Lucas. There you are."

He'd spotted his son from down the street, white, blue and blond. Orange knapsack across Lucas' lap and an unmistakable feminine form.

Dan stepped off the curb, slightly ludicrous when he hurried. The brightness of his cheeks could have been credited to the warm summer day or irritation.

Luke glanced up, mild surprise settling over his features. Unconsciously gripping the bright bag tighter.

"How much time did you think you'd save? I told you I'd take you to Charleston in the morning. And here you are, sneaking out of the house. By the way, Deb's doing a silverware count. How did you expect to pay for this?"

Lucas opened his mouth, but the brunette cut in.

"Mr. Scott, I lent Lucas the money."

"Don't you have to be in school? Like say, half an hour?"

Brooke shrugged. "I'm seeing Lucas off."

"There's nothing to see. He isn't going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" The blond's jaw tightened. Brooke could feel Lucas' body tense next to her.

"I mean, son, I called the hospital this morning. By telephone. A lot easier than walking all night."

"I needed the time alone."

"All for nothing." Dan shifted to peer down the street, shading his eyes with a hand.

"What-what do you mean?" Lucas crushed his bag.

"Relax. Your daddy turned uncle is going to be just fine. He's probably in the psych ward by now, nursing fractured legs and a broken collarbone."

"How is he?"

Dan pressed his eldest back down. "I just told you. Beyond that, some cuts and bruises. Nothing worse than a couple of stitches."

"Oh, God."

Brooke watched Luke raise a hand to his forehead. He wasn't able to completely control the shaking.

"I have to see him."

"In a few days-"

"No. Not in a few days. I'd deserve it if he died. But he didn't. He didn't."

"Lucas, don't make a scene. Keith was an alcoholic and he brought this on himself. I'm not going to have you running off to stand at his bedside. If Keith cared about you, or me, or any of us, big brother wouldn't have tried doing what he did."

"What happened was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. I knew him. I know what Keith's like. I was stupid and selfish-"

"You aren't going back."

"I have to do what's right. Don't you understand? I'm getting a second chance."

"What's right is that you stay here, work at fitting in. Make something of yourself. With my help-"

"This isn't about me."

Dan caught the blond's shoulders, forcing his gaze. "I'm your father now. Keith made me legal guardian, so you don't really have much of a choice."

"Three days ago all you wanted was to make my life miserable, and now you're my best protector?"

"I know it's hard to understand, Lucas, but it's the truth. I care for you like a son."

"Ya, now that you know I'm your son."

"There's no love lost between me and big brother. That's the way it is." Dan didn't remove his hands. Just stood there, waiting for Lucas to give in.

"I didn't come this far for nothing." The blond's lips flattened.

"We'll see Keith in a few days. Promise. Just give him a chance to cool down."

"This is still a game!"

"You aren't a game to me, Lucas. How can I make you understand?"

"Mr. Scott, instead of shaking him, why don't you let Lucas sit down?"

The taller man blinked. "Excuse me, this is none of your business. In other words, butt out, Miss Davis."

"Oh, but it is my business. Nobody treats my boyfriend like crap."

"Boyfriend? Abandon the fairytale." Dan leaned in. "I know your type."

The cheerleader just stood there, hands at her hips. Jaw out thrust.

"She's right."

Dan nearly missed the quiet statement, releasing Lucas' arms in surprise. Half laugh. "What?"

"You heard."

"Lucas, get real. How long have you known this girl? 48 hours? I thought we talked about this the other night."

"You talked. It doesn't take weeks to figure out if you like some one."

"Keep throwing it in my face. I'm past all that, but obviously you aren't. I've accepted you, Lucas, but you can't accept me."

"I want to. I want you to be my dad. I just don't think you can."

"Whatever. Go find Keith, see where it gets you."

Dan twitched his suit into place. "This is a waste of time."

"I-"

"Leave it, Lucas. The whole town's talking."

For the first time, the trio noticed the clusters of passers by. Many of them openly staring, watching the drama play out.

The blond watched his father walk away, tight, choleric stride. Luke had felt the anger, the frustration. He was sorry, but things couldn't be helped.

"Come on." Brooke gently took his hand, tugging Lucas after her.

"I have to go, Brooke."

"I know."

Luke followed the brunette, trying to release his fingers. "I'm really not hungry-"

"You will be."

"What are we doing?"

They were standing beside the street, cars glinting in the streaming sunlight. Lucas winced in the glare, adjusting his knapsack. "Listen, Brooke, thanks for sticking up for me. But I've got to go-"

"I know, what's-his-name-Keith."

"I'll call."

"Get in the car, boyfriend."

"Wha-"

"Did you really think I'd pass up a trip to shopping capitol central?"

Lucas' worried frown eased somewhat. He almost smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"And clothes."

"You know-" the blond threw his bag to the back, slipping into the passenger seat, "You're such an act."

"Better get used to it." Eyeing his lips.

"Are we really dating?"

"I don't know. It feels like we are."

"Not completely."


	20. No Home

Hello, everyone! I am so sorry that this update was completely delayed. I finally have an opportunity to post again, but I'm going to have to try and get back into the story. I am afraid that this first attempt is rusty, but I will work on it. Thanks to anyone who reads this, especially to my reviewers. Promise the next chapter will be better. I really appreciate your support! ( : I hope that everyone is enjoying the new season of One Tree Hill! 

:Nineteen:

Sunshine washed over the black pavement, shimmering heat on a gorgeous day. The white clouds were perfect-too perfect, too perky. How could everything seem so green, and brilliant, and beautiful-when people's lives were so messed up?

Brooke reached toward the radio for perhaps the fifth time, hesitating. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate Lucas' emotional distress. After all, his face had been lying open and unguarded against the head rest. Had been for the past three hours. She wasn't picky. Well, really picky. But this drive wasn't turning out to be the trip she'd hoped for.

Chewing on the tip of a carefully manicured index finger. Three hours was like two hundred minutes. Less. If she didn't wake Lucas up soon, he probably wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep.

"Wow. Looks like I'm going to have to fill up."

No response or movement in the stillness.

"Yep, about time to pull her over and get something to eat." The cheerleader rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it. Who sleeps like this?"

Lucas muttered something, sinking farther down against his seat.

To heck with it. Brooke tapped her foot, wriggling a little. "That's it. Next rest stop, I'm coming in." A person could only wait so long.

Out of nowhere, alittle red mustang shot in front of her, causing the brunette to slam on the brakes. "There goes my cruise control. I hate setting that thing! It was perfect!" Wrenching the wheel to the left. "Getting away from this jerk!"

Tree Hill's Cheerleader tossed her head as she blew by the mustang's driver. "Have your little center lane, hon."

Enjoying the victory, Brooke shrugged smugly. What did she always tell Peyton? Hoes over-

A familiar blue rest area sign flashed by.

"Crap!"

X

Lucas felt his head slam against the door frame for the second time.

"Brooke?"

Acceleration hit him, Lucas' eyes widening at the approaching semi and his driver's determination to cut it off.

"What are you doing?" His voice came out strange.

"I have to use the bathroom." Brooke spun the wheel, crossing two lanes almost blindly. Lucas cringed at the barrage of horns and squealing tires.

"Don't panic."

"Who's panicking?" Lucas' gaze was fixed on his side mirror, the semi truck trying to down shift. "Oh crap."...

X

"Lucas?"

It had been more than ten minutes. They had made a promise to meet at the water fountain separating boy and girl rest rooms. And here she was, without the boy. What could Luke possibly be doing? After all, it only takes girls ten minutes, and fifty percent of that time is spent on redoing make up.

Brooke contemplated sailing into the forbidden door and calling Lucas' name. Just poke her head in and shout.

"Where is he?"

"What-ah-" Brooke spun about, nearly dropping her bag. "Mr. Scott?"

"Surprised?" Dan Scott's familiar creepy smile put the cheerleader on edge.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here. I had to drop everything I was doing to chase after my son."

"Excuse me, but I don't think he needs a babysitter."

"No? That's none of your business." Dan was shifting impatiently, only half giving the high schooler his attention. "Where's Lucas?"

"In the men's room."

"Oh. And you're waiting. How cute. Almost like a real couple."

"Your son is dating me, Mr. Scott. He made that decision."

"Really? I thought it was because Nathan passed you over. At least he appreciates class."

"You're not getting him back." Brooke's comment seemed to hit home.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"He's Keith's. Anyone could see who he belongs to."

"I get what I want. Miss Davis. It's getting late. Why don't yougo outside, put your car in reverse, and forget all about this little excursion of yours."

"I gave Lucas a choice. That's what made you angry.Why do youhave to control every single aspect of his life-"

X

"Why are you here?" Lucas felt the door nudge him, standing frozen in the rest room doorway. His face was slightly puffy, he'd been sitting in a stall, hugging his knees for support. Smashing the door with a fist. Asking the eternal question, why? Why would Keith do this to him? Trying to figure out what to say, how to deal with Dan.

Something deep inside him told the blond he'd developed paternal affection for more than one man. Trying to scrub his face at the sink, icy water rejuvenating. Watching the clear liquid slip through his fingers, like so much in his life.

"Lucas. I was worried-"

The blond neatly avoiding that reaching embrace. "No.You followed me?" Hoping Dan couldn't discern the dried tears.

"You think I was going to let my son face this alone?"

"But how-"

"I saw the car in the parking lot. Luckily I was able to get off at the next exit and find my way back. You didn't think-"

"You said we were done. That I made a choice-"

"People make decisions when they're upset. It doesn't mean a thing." Dan seemed to sense the aversion in his son's eyes, the slight shrinking in those blue depths. "We'll see big brother. Then you're coming home. With your family where you belong."

Lucas glanced downward, Brooke watching in helpless fascination. The blond was thinking about Nathan, his real life brother.

Dan pressed his advantage. "You can't do this to Nate."

"Keith needs me. I was too selfish to see it before."

"Lucas, think. You want to know your mother, don't you?"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Why not?" Smoothly. "I'd take you to her. When the time was right. The condition isn't irreversible. If we caught her at a lucid moment, you might be the one thing she needs."

"That's blackmail." Weakly.

"Let's go."

Luke paused, one hand going to his forehead. "I need some time."

"Why? We're practically there."

"I-I just need a minute."

"Tylenol in the glove compartment. Come on."

Lucas glanced from one to the other. "I'm riding with Brooke."

"Like she's your girlfriend now?" Dan's mocking smile wasn't lost on his son.

"We'll meet you there."

X

Dan watched his first born walk away, the angry brunette on his arm. Stupid choice. Girls like that were a dime a dozen. He couldn't suppress the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Lucas was a mess. This would be easier than anticipated.

X

"Dad." Lucas' voice was more an indrawn breath. He didn't know what he should call the man. Something said "Keith", but this person lying so wan and pale brought the tears to his eyes. "How could you?"

"Luke. You don't need me to mess up your life." Keith concentrated on the ceiling. "I mean, more than I already have."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I knew you'd go crazy with that sympathetic thing you do and high tail it over here. Whether or not it was the best decision."

Lucas looked away, unable to meet those probing eyes.

"That's what you did, didn't you? Threw everything to the wind, told Dan off."

"How-"

"Oh, I knew Danny wouldn't want you rushing away to spend time with me. Afraid I might just get you back." No mistaking the tiny spark of hope.

Lucas swallowed. "Keith-"

"Don't go getting emotional, Lucas. I'm alright. Where is big brother?"

"Outside. I told him to give me a moment." Keith's white skin against the stark white sheets. A colorless bandage wrapped about the broad forehead. He looked pathetic, lost, lonely. Lucas stared, wondering for the first time what it felt like to see someone you loved slipping away. Like Karen. How many days had Keith sat there, watching and waiting for the insanity. Trying to hold her up, and failing. Wishing he knew better how to raise a little boy that wasn't even his own. "I'm sorry." Lucas' arms snaked gently about Keith's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Keith. So sorry."

"For what?" Easing away, one hand awkwardly patting the blond's back.

"Everything. I'm coming home with you."

"Luke, you can't."

"I am."

"There isn't a home to come back to. I sold it."

"Sold it?" Privately wondering who bought their house. Lucas drew back. "Without letting me know?"

"That's my point. It isn't yours anymore. You have a home. A family. Dang better than what I ever offered you."

"It's not the same." Lucas fidgeted with the blankets. "You're the one I love. You've been a dad to me my whole life, and it wasn't just because of some promise. Don't tell me that."

"Stop." Keith's fingers closed around the young man's hand, hard. "You were my responsibility. But now that's gone. I've done right by your mother."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Luke. I've been thinking a lot lately. It's all I've been doing."

"Don't. Don't say things you don't mean."

"I'm not."

Lucas swabbed a palm across his eyes. "You're trying to drive me away, and it's not going to work."

"Luke, stop making this so hard on yourself." Keith's voice broke unsteadily. "I'm glad that you've found a real home. I was never cut out to be a father. We're both happier this way."

"Not me."

"Do yourself a favor? Give it a chance." Keith shifted, a brief grimace flitting across his features. "I won't be hanging around, so better get used to it."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"The things I've always wanted to."

"You just tried to kill yourself."

"I was drunk."

"Don't lie to me."

"You look so much like your mother." Keith turned his face away. "You can make it, Luke."

"Do you think I could see her?"

"Lucas-"

"Dan's holding it over my head, why can't you just tell me the truth for a change!"

"I'm sorry you were born into this family, Luke. The truth is-" Keith shook his head. "It's not a good bunch of people most of the time. And I don't even know what really started it. I could lay the blame on your grandfather, but who know's if that's where it began. The truth is, you're different. You're not like the rest of us. You can be-so good, Luke, so Karen. Don't ever lose that." Searching that anxious face. "If knowing your mother will keep you where you belong, I'm not going to be the one to ruin that. Dan will tell you in good time."

"How could you-" Lucas paced the small room, no idea how Keith was hurting.

Watching his "son" in a rare sober moment, wanting to take Lucas with him forever. Recapture the spirit, the essence of a little boy who laughed and played in the rainy patches along the sidewalk. Gripping Keith's fingers desperately, Lucas' first steps. The way Luke's five year old body snugged against him during a thunderstorm. Battered stuffed tiggers and the thrift store toys at Christmas. Before Keith forgot about Christmas.

"Remember that you mean everything to me. If you ever really need me, I'll be here."

Perhaps the blond sensed his "father" weakening. "I'll stay with you. Just until you're back on your feet. I could get a job after school-"

Keith closed his eyes. Why was Lucas making it so hard to let go? How many times would he have to give his son up?

"Luke. Leave. Turn around, walk out that door, and don't look back."

"You need me. You know you do."

"I need things to return to normal. Where I don't have to make conversation every evening, watch you eyeing me with pity and disgust. Feed and clothe you. It's done, Lucas. Let me be!"


End file.
